The One Where Ross Doesn't Remember Rachel
by FictionWriter91
Summary: Rachel stole the Porsche from Ross, and he unwillingly went along with her, but neither of them knew what the consequences would be until it was too late. A phone call shatters everything, and the Friends watch helplessly as one of their own experiences an injury that might never get better.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello! So this is my first Ross and Rachel based story. I usually do Mondler or I have everyone's POV's involved. This one is going to be more R &R than usual. I couldn't do my usual suspense thing cos of the title, but I hope you enjoy this story! I realize this similar idea may have been already used, but I guarantee my story will be very different.**

* * *

He never saw it coming. One minute he was moving along the road like usual and the next, slamming of brakes, skidding sideways, being smashed into at the side, feeling as though he was flying, and then barrel rolling at what seemed like a hundred miles an hour. His neck screamed at him. His brain screamed at him. His whole life flashed through his eyes as the glass shattered around him, and he put his arms over his face to shield it. He didn't remember stopping. Everything had gone dark. The voices shouting and screaming around him grew muffled. His consciousness leaked away slowly.

 _So this is what dying is like._

* * *

Monica was humming to herself as she packed her bag. Chandler's was already finished. She was surprising him with a trip to go see his father. She hoped he would take it well. She heard the door open and close and the sound of Chandler dropping his keys on the counter and muttering to himself. She walked out of the bedroom with the suitcases and plopped them down on the ground.

"What's this?" Chandler asked, suspicious.

"We are going to Las Vegas to invite your father to the wedding," Monica said.

"We went over this already! And I won!" Chandler argued. "I don't want to see him. I really don't."

"Well, that's too bad, cos you're marrying me, and I want to know my father-in-law," she said, crossing her arms. Chandler went to open his mouth when the phone rang. Monica went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Monica Geller?" the voice asked.

"Yes, this is she," she answered.

"We are calling because you are the emergency contact for a Ms. Rachel Green."

"Uh huh," Monica said, getting a very bad feeling in the pit of her stomach suddenly. Chandler watched, concerned.

"There has been a motor vehicle accident, and Ms. Greene is at the..."

Monica had stopped listening. The words accident and injuries and come now landed in her ears with a bang, but the rest was muffled. She hung up the phone and turned to Chandler.

"Rachel was in an accident," she said, feeling her throat tighten.

"Oh my God!" he exclaimed. They rushed to the door together, leaving their suitcases sitting abandoned outside their bedroom door.

* * *

"Hey, so you know when you lean forward and I check out your underwear," Joey was saying to Phoebe.

"Yes?" she said.

"Your boyfriend did that, and he was wearing some pretty feminine underwear," Joey snorted.

"Yea. Those were mine," she laughed.

"What?!"

"Yea! It was a dare. I'm wearing his right now," she giggled.

"That's a little hot," he smirked. "But he looked real girly with those lacy things sticking out of his pants."

"Oh Joey. You gotta be really secure in your masculinity to wear women's underwear, and Jake is," Phoebe explained. "I don't think you could do it."

"Hold that thought," Joey said as his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Is this Joey Tribbiani?"

"Yes."

"We have you listed as the fourth emergency contact for Ross Geller. We haven't been able to reach any of his other contacts. There has been a motor vehicle accident..."

Joey barely heard the rest. His brain wasn't registering what he was hearing. When he hung up, Phoebe was watching him carefully.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Ross was in an accident," he said. He jumped up, Phoebe right behind him. The tore out of the cafe as fast as their legs could carry them.

* * *

All four crashed into each other simultaneously at the hospital reception desk.

"We're here for Rachel Green," Monica said.

"Ross Geller," Joey said at the same time. They stared at each other.

"ROSS?!" Monica shouted as Joey shouted Rachel's name too. Everyone stared at each other horrified.

"We thought you knew," Chandler said. "That's why you were here."

"No! I got called about Ross!" Joey yelped. "I thought you knew about him!"

"Oh my God!" Monica sobbed. The nurse finally told them where Rachel was.

"Ross?" Joey asked again.

"He's in surgery," the nurse answered.

"Surgery?" Monica whispered. Why was he in surgery and not Rachel? They hurried to Rachel's room where they found her sitting up with her head bandaged, multiples scratches and bruises on her arms and face, and a cast on her one leg.

"Rachel!" Monica cried, rushing to her side.

"Oh my God, you guys," Rachel moaned. "I am in so much pain..."

"They've got meds for that," Chandler pointed out. They were huddled around her bed.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked.

"I...I don't know. I was just driving, and then this car came out of nowhere. I swerved to avoid it...it hit us..." Rachel stopped then, thinking furiously.

"Sweetie?" Monica urged.

"Ross!" Rachel gasped. She searched the room. "Where is Ross?!"

"He's in surgery," Joey answered. "That's all they told us."

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" Rachel shrieked. "This is all my fault!"

"Rach, sweetie, it was an accident," Monica tried to say. Inside she agreed with Rachel a little bit. How had she been driving the car to begin with?! She couldn't voice these thoughts, though. Her friend was already suffering.

"No! No, no, no! This is all my fault! If he dies..." Rachel started.

"He will NOT die," Monica cut her off harshly. Rachel stared at her.

"You're right. He will be fine," Rachel agreed. She wanted Monica to feel better, but she was thinking realistically. She remembered the car hit the passenger side, so Ross would have sustained worse injuries than her. He was lucky he hadn't died on scene.

"Monica Geller?" a voice called.

"Yes?" Monica asked, turning.

"Your brother is out of surgery," the doctor said. "May I see you in the hallway?"

"Okay," she agreed, going out to join him. She could barely walk for shaking.

"I must admit, Ross' prognosis is not the greatest right now, but he is alive, and he should recover. We have put him in an induced coma to help reduce the swelling in his brain. It might take a few days for him to wake up," the doctor explained. "We also needed to put a respirator in because he wasn't breathing on his own. I do encourage you to talk to him. He may be able to hear you."

"O-okay," Monica said. The doctor pointed out which room he was in, and Monica went to see her brother. She gasped at the sight of him. He was very much wrapped in gauze and bandages, and his face was very swollen. He was lying there motionless except for the breathing, and even that was happening because of the respirator. This was all such a horrible nightmare. She couldn't do this. She just couldn't.

"Mon?" Chandler asked, coming into the room. He had seen her go in and wanted to give her a moment. He inhaled sharply at the sight of Ross.

"This...this isn't happening," Monica said. "Tell me this is a nightmare, Chandler."

"I wish I could," he whispered. His best friend was lying there. It most definitely was a nightmare that was unfortunately real life. Joey and Phoebe came in after a while, and they stood beside Ross saying encouraging things to him.

"God, this is terrible," Joey said to Phoebe when they went back out into the hall.

"I know," she nodded. "Rachel is so torn up."

"I couldn't watch," Joey said, referring to when Rachel had gotten them to wheel her in to see him. She had broken down completely.

"He'll wake up," Phoebe said, more to herself than Joey. "He will. I can feel it."

"I hope you're right," Joey sighed. He didn't want Ross to die. Nobody would ever be the same if he did.

* * *

 _Ross? Please wake up. I love you. Mom and Dad are coming._

 _Ross, buddy, we need you here. Don't leave us._

 _Ross, I can feel you're trapped. Talk to me. Let me bring you back._

 _Ross, dude, you can't die on us. You are needed here!_

 _Ross, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. This is my fault. Please wake up. Please..._

All these voices floated around in his subconscious. He wanted to answer them, but he couldn't speak. He wasn't sure where he even was. He felt weightless. The voices turned into whispers, and it was all dark again.

 **Three Days Later**

"Do you think he's ever going to wake up?" Monica asked. She was sitting beside Ross' bed with Chandler beside her. The others had left, and Rachel was being examined by the doctor to see if she was fit to be released.

"I don't know," Chandler answered honestly. He didn't. Nothing had changed. The only good thing was the respirator was removed the day before because he could breathe on his own again. They sat in silence when suddenly, Ross coughed and gasped for air. Monica jumped in her seat, frightened until she realized what was happening.

"Ross!" she cried, reaching for his fingers that were not bandaged. She stood and looked down at him.

"I'm getting a nurse," Chandler said. He wasn't sure why he did this. It just seemed the thing to do when a man woke up from a coma.

"Mon?" Ross croaked. He shifted his eyes around. "Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital. You were in a car accident," she told him.

"Oh," he responded. Chandler returned with a nurse, who started checking vitals and asked questions. The doctor finally arrived a moment later.

"Hi, Ross," he said. "You're awake a lot faster than I anticipated."

"Uh huh," Ross replied.

"You're gonna stay here for a while to recover, but I think you're gonna be just fine," the doctor smiled. "Surgery went well. We were worried about your brain, but it appears the swelling has receded, and things look good." The doctor nodded to Monica and Chandler, and he left with the nurse.

"Great," Ross said. His mind was whirling. A car accident?

"I'm going to call Mom and Dad," Monica said. "I'll be back, okay?"

"Okay," Ross agreed.

"That's good he recovered quickly, right?" Chandler asked as they walked down the hall together.

"I hope so," Monica replied grimly.

* * *

Rachel had heard the news. She crept into Ross' room once everyone had vacated for something to eat. She felt so relieved he was okay. It had terrified her for days that he was going to die, and she had made a deal with herself that if he pulled through, she would be honest with him about her feelings. She had been cleared to go home recently, and she wanted to see him before going home to shower and come back.

"Ross," she whispered, moving to the side of his bed. He opened his eyes. She was so relieved. He was awake! He looked puzzled for a moment before opening his mouth to speak.

"Who are you?"

* * *

 **Of course, you saw that one coming. I realize I have three other Friends stories on the go (one is going to end very soon though), but this idea came to me, and I had to get it down. Thanks for reading, and I hope you drop me a note saying whether or not you liked it and if I should continue :) Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with another chapter! Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Rachel almost plowed over Monica and Chandler in the hallway, making them jump out of the way. Rachel didn't say a word, and she pushed her wheel chair rapidly with her arms, sobbing sounds coming out of her mouth.

"What's with her?" Chandler asked, seeing this.

"I...I don't know," Monica replied. They looked at each other and shrugged, going into Ross' room.

"Hey, big guy," Chandler said. "Doctor just wants to do a quick examination before telling us when you can go home."

"Where's Carol?" Ross asked. Both Monica and Chandler froze.

"C-Carol?" Monica repeated, not having heard correctly.

"Yea. She's my wife, right? Shouldn't she be here?" Ross asked, confused.

"Ohhh," Chandler groaned. This was not good.

"What year is it?" Monica asked him.

"1992," Ross snorted. "Duh."

"Hello, there," the doctor said, entering the room with a bright smile. "How is our patient?"

"He, uh, says it's 1992," Monica said, giving the doctor a concerned look.

"Where are you from?" the doctor asked Ross.

"Long Island, New York."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a paleontologist. Just got my job at the museum," Ross said proudly. Monica bit her lip.

"Your parents are?"

"Jack and Judy Geller. This is my sister, Monica. That's my best friend Chandler," Ross answered. "Have you seen my wife? Carol. She's blonde, very beautiful."

"Ahhh," the doctor said. He looked to Monica for confirmation that this information was incorrect. She nodded curtly.

"What?" Ross asked.

"It appears when you bumped your noggin', you forgot some things," the doctor explained.

"What things?" Ross' voice wobbled.

"Sweetie," Monica said, leaning over him and taking his hand into hers. "You aren't with Carol anymore, and it's 2001. You also are a professor at a university."

"W-What?!" Ross exclaimed. "N-no. No. I'm with Carol. We're in love. We just got married..."

"Ross..."

"It's best not to be forceful right now or overdo it with information," the doctor advised. "This sometimes happens in these cases. The amnesia can go away on its on."

"If it doesn't?" Chandler asked.

"Well..." the doctor trailed off.

"You're wearing an engagement ring," Ross said suddenly, looking at Monica's hand. "Are you engaged?"

"Um," Monica hesitated. She looked at Chandler. The last time Ross had found out they were together, he had tried to bust the door down to get at him.

"Yes," Chandler nodded. "She's marrying me." Ross stared at him, not comprehending.

"This...this is too much," Ross said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Can we get you anything...?"

"Just leave me alone," Ross said quickly.

"O-okay," Monica nodded. She released his hand and walked out with Chandler. The doctor finished his exam and left soon after. They leaned against the wall. Monica exhaled loudly.

"What are we gonna do?" Chandler asked, reading her mind. "He thinks he's married to Carol. He thinks it's bloody 1992!"

"What are we going to do about the wedding?" Monica asked. "He is in no shape for that." She looked at Chandler sadly.

"Let's not jump into that just yet," Chandler advised. "He does remember us after all."

"Mmm," Monica agreed.

"Hey, guys," Joey said, coming up to them. "How is he?"

"Not great," Chandler answered.

"Not great?" Joey repeated, puzzled. He craned his neck to see into the room. "Why?"

"Well, apparently it's 1992, and the love of his life is Carol," Monica explained. Joey looked from Chandler to Monica and back again.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Ross thinks he's married to Carol. In 1992," Monica clarified.

"Oh. Ohhhh," Joey said, getting it. "Oh, that's bad."

"Did you happen to see Rachel?" Chandler asked, remembering.

"Uh, no. I didn't," Joey shook his head.

"Can you go find her?" Monica asked. "I think maybe she's upset by this."

"Yea, sure," Joey agreed. "I can do that. I wanna say hi to Ross first."

"Oh no I don't think that's a good..." Monica started as he pushed past. "...idea."

"Hey, Ross," Joey said. "Glad to have you back, buddy." Ross stared at him, scrutinizing.

"You're a guy from porn," Ross noted. Joey looked taken aback.

"Say what?" he asked.

"Yea! I saw you in that one video. Oh, what's it called..." Ross thought hard. "It was great. Carol and I really enjoyed it together."

"Oh...oh wow," Joey said. "Yup. That's, uh, me..." He laughed nervously and backed out. "Good seeing you." He turned to Monica and Chandler, who were standing there waiting for him to speak.

"He thinks I'm a porn star!" Joey exclaimed.

"Well, you were on a porno movie," Chandler pointed out.

"Wait, Ross saw that? He acted so surprised when he saw it with all of us..." Monica trailed off. That was interesting.

"Hey!" Phoebe called. "Oohh is he awake?" She breezed past before anyone could speak. Ross looked up at her when she walked in.

"Hey, Phoebs," he said.

"Hey, you. How do you feel?" she asked.

"I feel...weird," Ross answered. "What happened to your hair?"

"Heh?" Phoebe asked.

"It was all curly...did you straighten it?"

"Ummm like a long time ago," Phoebe snorted.

"Psst, Phoebs!" Joey whispered. He gestured rapidly with his hand when she looked at him.

"What?" Phoebe asked, looking at the three of them.

"Ross thinks it's 1992," Monica told her. Phoebe burst out laughing. She stopped when their faces remained serious.

"Oh you're serious," Phoebe said.

"Yes. So he probably thinks you're still my roommate too," Monica advised.

"Crap," Phoebe sighed.

"We are going to break things to him gently as they come," Chandler said. "We can't overwhelm him right now."

"This is just bizzare," Phoebe laughed.

"You're telling me," Joey snorted. "He thinks I'm a porn star!"

"Okay, now I don't feel so bad," Phoebe smirked.

"Rachel?" Chandler reminded Joey.

"Oh!" Joey said, turning and running off.

* * *

He found her at the lobby of their apartment. She was sitting in her wheel chair and looking mournfully at all the stairs. She breathed in relief when Joey showed up.

"Thank God!" she cried. "Why don't we have an elevator again?"

"Not sure," Joey shrugged.

"How are we gonna do this?" she asked.

"Uhhh," Joey stalled, looking at the stairwell. "I carry you up then come back for the chair?"

"I guess that's the most logical option," she agreed. Joey went over to her and scooped his arms under her legs while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Up we go," Joey said. He groaned under the weight.

"You okay?" Rachel asked.  
"How much do you wei-"

"Finish that sentence and I will end you," Rachel threatened. Joey clamped his mouth shut and started going up the stairs. By the time he got to their apartment, he felt like he was going to die anyway. He set her down on the couch and went to get the wheel chair.

"You saw Ross?" he asked when he returned.

"Yea," she answered softly.

"And?"

"He has no idea who I am," she told him.

"At least you're not a porn star," Joey muttered under his breath. It was really annoying him that this was how Ross remembered him. He was so much more than that!

"What?"

"Nothing!" Joey replied loudly. They looked at each other.

"What am I gonna do? I'm..." she cut herself off. This was so not the right time.

"He'll remember. I know he will. Man, poor Carol," Joey chuckled.

"What about Carol?"

"He thinks he's married to her!"

"What?!"

"Yea," Joey laughed. "He thinks it's 1992 and that I'm a porn star."

"Oh my God," she breathed. If it was 1992, how come he didn't remember her? He knew her the entire time they grew up. None of it made any sense.

* * *

"Do you think we should give Carol a head's up?" Chandler asked. They were sitting out in the hall still. Neither of them knew how to go back in there and face Ross.

"I don't know," Monica sighed. "I guess we probably should. It's only fair. Saves her from being attacked with, 'Hi! You're my wife!' when he sees her."

"If he thinks it's 1992," Chandler said suddenly. "Then he doesn't realize he has a son either."

"Oh my God," Monica moaned.

"This keeps getting better and better," Chandler sighed.

"Where is that bloody doctor?" Monica growled. "He's supposed to give the all clear for us to take Ross home."

"I'm a little worried about him being home alone," Chandler admitted. He looked at Monica.

"I'm not living with him again," she said firmly.

"Fine. I'll do it. Just until he's stable," Chandler caved.

"Technically he is stable. He just is living in the past," Monica pointed out.

"I was such a loser in that time period," Chandler groaned. "All my hard earned progress at not sucking is right out the window."

"Oh, Chandler," Monica said, stifling a laugh. "You weren't a loser."

"You're lovely for saying that," he smiled. She kissed him gently.

"Excuse me," the doctor said, interrupting. "Let's have a conversation about Ross."

"Okay," Monica agreed. The doctor sat on the chair next to them.

"Your brother is experiencing amnesia," he started. "Which you obviously know."

"No shit," Chandler commented. The doctor gave him a steady glance before continuing.

"Anyhow, he is healthy in all other areas, and he is free to leave."

"Will he get his memories back?" Monica asked.

"It's hard to tell in these situations. I'd like to say yes, but I don't want to give you false hope," the doctor answered.

"Great," Chandler sighed.

"Doc, we're getting married in a week. Is he healthy enough to attend that?" Monica asked. She really didn't want to postpone.

"I think so. Just try to prepare him since he is almost ten years behind," the doctor advised.

"Thanks," Chandler said as the doctor stood up.

"Best of luck to you," the doctor smiled grimly. "If anything comes up physically, please bring him back."

"Okay," Monica agreed. They watched him walk away.

"Guess we should go in there," Chandler said.

"Right behind you," Monica responded. He gave her a look before he went in first. Ross was sitting there staring out the window.

"Hey, buddy," Chandler said. "You ready to go?"

"I guess," Ross nodded. His mind was still whirling. He felt so lost. He wanted to see Carol. She would explain everything. He let Monica help him get ready. She had been given directions on how to change his bandages and clean his wounds by the nurses earlier. He had one on his head, one on his leg, two on one arm, and a few on his torso. Monica was surprised he had no broken limbs. Ross stood up shakily and looked down at his clothes Phoebe had dropped off earlier. He wore this kind of stuff?

"Lookin' good," Chandler commented. Then he felt stupid when Ross looked at him. What possessed him to say things like that?

"Let's get you home," Monica said. Ross just nodded. He started to feel scared. What was home?

* * *

"Hey, Rach," Joey said outside her door. "You all right?" He had heard her crying a lot. He felt bad that he didn't know how to make her feel better.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Joey," her voice said back. He sighed and turned away. Rachel wiped at her eyes, listening to Joey's footsteps walk away. She knew he'd be feeling bad. She just couldn't bring herself to face the world. She couldn't stop thinking about the accident. She wished she knew what had happened. It was a blank in her mind. All she could remember was she was driving fast and then they were flipping over and over and over... Where had it gone wrong?

"Rach?" Joey called again.

"Yea?"

"I'm going out for a while. You gonna be okay?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Okay," he said. Then he was gone. She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She wondered if Ross was home yet. She wondered what he was thinking. She wondered if anything was ever going to be the same again.


	3. Chapter 3

Ross looked around him carefully. Chandler and Monica hovered by the door, watching nervously. He had tried to direct the cabbie to his old apartment he had shared with Carol, and they had had to convince him he didn't live there anymore, but he was still skeptical.

"But why did I move here?" Ross asked, turning to look at them. "And across from you? It makes no sense!"

"Because you missed me so much?" Monica tried, wincing.

"Where are Carol's things?" Ross asked, now searching around. He started to panic. "Are we on a break? Did I mess up?!"

"Ross..." Monica started.

"Look," Chandler said, "I know you have a lot on your mind right now, but this is the biggest one we have to address. You are not married to Carol anymore." He waited for Ross' reaction.

"I hear what you're saying," Ross said. "But I don't believe you."

"Your turn," Chandler muttered to Monica.

"Ross, sweetie," she said, moving closer to him. "Carol is a lesbian." Ross stared at her for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" he gasped, still laughing.

"I don't know what to do," Monica said, turning to Chandler. Her brother had lost his mind, literally. She wanted to cry.

"Carol's a lesbian," Ross muttered to himself as he went around the apartment, checking the place out.

"When do you think he'll believe it?" Chandler asked Monica when he was out of earshot. "When he sees Carol making out with Susan? Or is he just gonna think we got her in on the joke?"

"I'm more concerned about Ben," Monica admitted. "I don't even know how to bring that up to him."

"Let's let Carol do that," Chandler suggested.

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" Monica asked. Chandler looked very unsure in that moment.

"Hey guys!" Phoebe called, coming in. "I heard you were bringing him home, so I wanted to give him another housewarming gift since he forgot the last one."

"The salt?" Chandler asked sarcastically.

"What did you bring?" Monica asked worriedly. She didn't want it to be upsetting for Ross.

"I found a wedding photo of him and Carol and got it framed," Phoebe answered like it was the most amazing gift in the world.

"Phoebe!" Monica cried, exasperated.

"What? He thinks he's married to Carol, so I figured this would help him feel at home," Phoebe said logically.

"We are trying to tell him he's not married to Carol. That is only going to confuse him!" Monica said angrily. She grabbed it and hid it under her coat when Ross came back into the room.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking between the three of them.

"Nothing," Monica answered quickly. "I have to get home. I have stuff to do." She hurried away, the bulk under her coat blatantly obvious.

"Is she pregnant too?" Ross asked, noticing.

"I hope not," Chandler answered, stressing about it. He was already starting to panic about getting married.

"No she just ran off with my housewarming gift," Phoebe told Ross.

"Oh. What was it?"

"Nothing," she answered vaguely, sitting down on the couch and avoiding his eyes. Ross blinked and shook his head slightly. At least Phoebe seemed her usual weird self.

"I want to see Carol," Ross said to them after a moment.

"Gosh, you know, I think she's in Aruba this time of year," Chandler commented.

"That's crazy. Carol has never gone there," Ross scoffed.

"You're right. She went to Alaska," Phoebe nodded.

"What?"

"Yea, to save the polar bears," Phoebe said, still nodding vigorously. Chandler rolled his eyes at her ridiculousness.

"Okay, why aren't you telling me the truth?" Ross asked, getting annoyed with both of them.

"I have, Ross," Chandler pointed out. "You aren't married to Carol anymore. She is with someone else now."

"What?!" Ross exclaimed. "She's cheating on me?!"

"It's not cheating when you're _divorced_ ," Chandler said, strongly emphasizing the word 'divorced.'

"I have to go find her," Ross said, pushing past them and going out the door.

"Damn it," Chandler groaned, chasing after him.

"What good is a housewarming party when the owner isn't even here?" Phoebe asked herself as she looked around the empty apartment.

* * *

Rachel was sitting by the door when she heard keys and rustling across the hall.

"Mon?!" she called. She had been craning her ears all day waiting for them to get home so she could talk to someone other than Joey. A second later, Monica's head poked through Joey's door.

"Yes?"

"Oh thank God. I need to talk to someone about this. Can we talk in your apartment? I've been trapped in here for hours."

"Sure," Monica said, holding the door open wide so Rachel could roll through it before closing it behind her. Rachel wheeled herself to Monica's living room before spinning herself around to face Monica.

"You're good at driving that thing," Monica noted.

"Yea well, you can only do circles in a small apartment," Rachel grunted. She couldn't wait to get crutches at her next doctor's appointment, which was soon.

"You wanted to talk?" Monica prompted.

"Ross doesn't remember me," Rachel said. "Why doesn't he remember me? He knows all of you!"

"Well not Joey technically," Monica pointed out. "Only from film."

"Whatever. He knows 75% of the group! But he knew me from growing up, so why am I the only one completely forgotten?" Rachel demanded.

"I don't know, Rach," Monica admitted. "It's all so strange. I'm still trying to get used to him living in 1992."

"Does Carol know?"

"Not yet. I'm going to go see her soon and let her know what's happened. She's going to break his heart again," Monica moaned. "Do you know how hard it was the first time?"

"Yea, I remember," Rachel muttered.

"And Ben! Ross has no clue about him. How is my nephew gonna feel when his own father has no idea who he is?!"

"Oh my God. I forgot about that," Rachel grimaced.

"This is a huge mess," Monica groaned. "And I'm getting married in a week!"

"Do you think they can make something to hide my crutches but will still match my outfit?" Rachel wondered.

"Rachel!"

"Sorry!"

"I have bigger problems to worry about than your damn matching crutches," Monica growled.

"Hey, at least we're not hiding a wheel chair," Rachel snapped, banging the one wheel to prove her point.

"Why did this have to happen now?" Monica asked nobody, slumping down at the kitchen table, her head in her arms. Rachel felt very bad then. It was her fault after all. She had been behind the wheel. She recalled his words "Death Seat" in reference to the front seat, and he was right...almost. She wanted to throw up.

"Mon, it'll be all right," Rachel soothed. "He'll remember again. He has to."

"I hope so," Monica muttered into her arms.

* * *

"ROSS!" Chandler shouted. He had lost him. He stopped running and let Phoebe catch up with him, huffing.

"Did you find him?" she asked.

"No, I'm just screaming his name for fun," Chandler answered.

"All right, smartass," Phoebe snorted.

"This is terrible," Chandler moaned. "I lost my future wife's amnesia inflicted brother. She's never going to trust me with our kids!"

"Do you think he'll find Carol?" Phoebe asked.

"She lives in their old apartment. He will most definitely find it!" Chandler almost shrieked. He was beginning to feel tight in his throat, like he couldn't breathe. He started running again. Maybe he could get there first.

* * *

"Hey, guys," Joey said, coming into Monica's apartment. "Hey! You made it over here." He gave Rachel an approving look.

"Barely," Rachel muttered.

"Where's Chandler?" Joey asked Monica, ignoring Rachel's grumpy remark.

"He's with Ross," she answered. Joey went over to look out the window.

"I don't see them," he said.

"What?" Monica asked, rushing over. It was true. Nobody was sitting on Ross' couch, and it looked dark.

"Where would they be?" Rachel asked.

"Oh God," Monica moaned. "Chandler's lost him!"

"Give him some credit," Joey said.

"This is Chandler, remember?"

"Right," Joey agreed. "I'll see if I can find them." He went out in a hurry.

"I hope they're okay," Monica said, twisting her hands with worry.

"I'm sure they just went for a coffee or something," Rachel assured her. "Which, by the way, I wouldn't mind if you're making one." She gave Monica a big smile when she looked at her.

"Really? That's what you're thinking about in this moment?"

"I couldn't reach the coffee maker at Joey's," Rachel pouted. Monica sighed loudly.

"Fine," she said, going to make some. At least it was a distraction.

"Mon," Rachel said again with a sad voice. "What if Ross never remembers me?"

"I'm sure he will," Monica said, echoing Rachel's earlier statement.

"I really hope so," Rachel whispered, touching her abdomen absently.

* * *

"We're not gonna make it!" Phoebe yelled behind him. Chandler kept running. He had to get there first. Almost getting hit by a car was enough excitement for one day, but he had to keep going. He saw Carol's building ahead and felt immense relief. Ross wasn't in sight. That didn't mean he wasn't already inside though.

"What if she's not home?" Phoebe asked when they slowed down and went inside.

"Then we take him back to his home."

"Yea but he thinks he lives here. This could get tricky," Phoebe said.

"No, he knows he lives at his apartment, not here," Chandler corrected.

"Are you sure? He was still so convinced you were lying about the Carol thing," Phoebe pointed out.

"If you're gonna be negative, then go away," Chandler told her.

"Fine. I'll stop talking," she sighed. They raced up the stairs.

* * *

Ross went up the familiar steps. He was home! Why did his sister keep insisting he lived in that other awful place? This was where he belonged. This was where the love of his life was. This was where he was going to grow old with her and retire. He'd had it all planned out. He smoothed his hair and went to open the door. It was locked. He searched his pockets.

"No key," he said to himself. He stuck his hand in the flower pot outside the door. "Ah, yes! Right where I left it." He beamed with pride. He put the key into the lock and twisted it open. Then he stepped inside.

* * *

 **I hope that was entertaining for everyone. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

The door didn't open very far before it stopped short, and Ross walked right into it.

"Ow!" he yelped, rubbing his head. The chain was on. Why was the chain on? "Carol?!"

"Who is it?" Carol's voice came back.

"It's me, Ross!" he called. He could see the living room was filled with candles and rose petals. Was she surprising him? Was that why the door was chained on the inside? She wasn't finished yet?

"Ross," Carol said, huffing. She went over to the door and shut it to undo the chain. Then she opened it again. Ross gaped at her. She was in a red silk robe.

"Wow," he said. "This makes up for you not being at the hospital."

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Gnaaaahhhhh!" Chandler shouted, throwing himself at Ross. Halfway into it he remembered Ross was fragile and probably shouldn't be slammed into, but Ross moved quickly, solving the problem for him. He hit the floor very hard.

"THERE you are! Phoebe cried, tugging on Ross' arm.

"What are you guys doing?" Ross asked angrily.

"Yes, can someone please explain to me what's going on?" Carol questioned. Then she saw Ross properly with his cuts and bandages. "Wait, were you hurt?!"

"Didn't they tell you?" Ross demanded. He glared at Chandler and Phoebe.

"Tell me what?!"

"Ross had an accident and now has amnesia," Phoebe said quickly, trying to give Carol a silent message.

"Ross! How did this happen?" Carol asked. A part of her wished all three of these goons were not on her doorstep. Susan was due to arrive any moment.

"I...I don't really know," Ross admitted, rubbing his head again.

"He flipped the Porsche," Chandler answered from the ground. He pulled himself up and dusted himself off. "Smacked his head real hard. Now he thinks it's 1992." He gave Carol a meaningful look. It took five seconds for her to put it together.

"Oh, God," she said.

"Are you throwing a party or something?" Susan asked, coming into the hallway and seeing everyone at the door. She stopped in front of them.

"No," Carol answered quickly. "Susan, can you talk to Chandler and Phoebe for a moment? I need to speak with Ross." She pulled Ross inside and shut the door.

"What's going on?" Susan asked. Phoebe and Chandler looked at each other.

"You tell it," Chandler instructed.

...

Rachel was back in her own room in Joey's apartment. Monica could only distract her for so long, and after a while, Rachel was tired of pretending to be interested. She also didn't think she'd be able to keep this pregnancy a secret much longer if she stayed over there. Rachel had no idea what to do about this. How was she going to have Ross' baby when Ross didn't even remember her?! She started to cry. How could she ever explain to their child that Ross had no idea who they were? She didn't know what to do.

...

"Ross," Carol said firmly. "We are not married." Ross looked around the apartment at everything. He had argued her first three attempts at telling him they were no longer together.

"Are you sure?" he asked, starting to feel scared.

"Ross! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"A million, I guess, cos this isn't sinking in," Ross snapped. His head hurt. He felt like his vision was blurry. He wasn't understanding why Carol was saying they weren't married.

"Here," Susan said, coming inside and walking up to Carol. "Will this help you figure it out?" She planted a kiss right on Carol's lips. Ross felt gutted.

"You're cheating on me?" he whispered, horrified.

"It was seven years ago, Ross," Carol said softly. "I discovered I was in love with a woman. Susan." Ross felt a flicker of memory that vaguely resembled what she was saying.

"Ross? Buddy?" Chandler said, touching his shoulder lightly. "You ready to go home?"

"I...I guess," Ross agreed. He stared at Carol, his heart breaking. How could this have gone wrong? How could this have happened? He didn't understand. Phoebe was quiet behind them. She felt terrible that Ross had his heart shattered into pieces by Carol, again. Ross reluctantly let Chandler steer him out the door.

"I'm so sorry, man," Chandler said as they left. Carol moved to close the door behind them. She and Ross shared one last look at each other before it snapped shut.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ross demanded.

"I did!" Chandler exclaimed. "Multiple times!"

"I don't believe this!" Ross exploded. "What is wrong with me? Was I that repulsive to her?"

"No, no, no," Phoebe said. "Ross, she fell out of love with you and into love with someone else. It wasn't anything you did."

"This hurts so much," Ross managed to say. He felt like a part of him was dying.

"Let's get you home," Chandler urged. He and Phoebe put their arms around him and walked him down to hail a cab. Joey came out of nowhere just then, huffing and puffing from the run.

"Is he all right?" Joey asked, noticing Ross' face.

"We time warped to 1994, Joey," Chandler explained. Joey made an "oh" face, getting what Chandler meant.

"Does this mean he's going to go through the Rachel versus Julie faze again?" Joey asked.

"Who's Rachel?" Ross asked. "And Julie?"

"Oh boy," Joey said nervously. "Uh...uhhh, they're the cats you couldn't decide between."

"I like cats?" Ross asked. "I didn't think I did."

"Here we are!" Phoebe exclaimed as a cab suddenly stopped. She didn't get in with the boys.

"You're not coming?" Chandler asked.

"I'm a little tired of living in the past," she answered. She hailed another cab for herself. Truth be told, she couldn't stand seeing the broken look on Ross' face anymore.

...

Monica chucked the phone away from her as fast as she could when Chandler came through the door. He stopped and stared at her while she twisted her hands in that way that meant she had done something she wasn't supposed to.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked.

"Nothing," she answered quickly.

"You know you're not very discreet when you're hiding something," he pointed out.

"Is Ross home okay?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yea. He didn't want me to stay. Mon, I'm worried about him. He was so upset after Carol told him they weren't together."

"It's not like we didn't try to tell him," Monica said.

"I know, but you weren't there."

"I was the first time," she retorted.

"What if he never gets his memory back?" Chandler asked. He sat down on the couch, and she joined him.

"I think it will. I have faith," she answered.

"I wish I did," Chandler muttered.

"Where's Joey?" Monica asked suddenly. "Did he find you in the end?"

"Hmm? Yea, he did. Ross wouldn't let him into the apartment. Something about not wanting to give Joey any ideas for his next film."

"We have got to get him to watch Days of Our Lives," Monica laughed. "Then he can see Joey acting more appropriately."

"It went right over Joey's head, don't worry," Chandler smirked. "How's Rachel doing?"

"I'm worried about her. She seems really upset that Ross doesn't remember her. No matter how many times I say it could be temporary..."

"You'd be upset too if you were in her place," Chandler pointed out.

"I know, I know," she sighed. The phone rang then. She dove to answer it with Chandler landing on top of her. He wrestled the phone out of her grip.

"No!" she cried.

"Hello?" he said at the same time. There was a big pause. Then Chandler looked at her. "Hi, Dad."

"Sorry," she mouthed, wincing.

"Why yes, you are invited to the wedding. I'm so glad Monica called you," Chandler said a tad sarcastically. He shot daggers at Monica. He conversed for a moment longer before hanging up.

"You called him?" he demanded.

"Yes," she cringed. "I figured since we didn't get down there to personally invite him, we should call."

"I can't believe you did that," Chandler accused.

"You'd feel guilty after if you didn't," Monica argued.

"You're probably right," Chandler agreed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she smiled.

"By the way, you owe me ten bucks," he said, reminding her of the bet they had about Susan kissing Carol making Ross finally understand the truth.

"Damn it," Monica muttered.

 **The Next Day**

"Ross?" Monica called, knocking on his door. Her brother opened it wearing sweats and a t-shirt. He looked miserable.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry," she said, reaching out to hug him. He let her, but his heart wasn't into it. "You doing okay?"

"No," he answered. "I don't have a wife anymore, Mon. That's not okay!"

"I know it isn't," she said. She patted his arm. "I'm sorry you don't remember."

"That's just it," Ross went on. "I don't! You all seem to know my life pretty well, and I can't remember what year it is!"

"2001," Monica murmured, unable to help herself.

"Whatever," Ross snapped.

"Ross, you have to trust that your memories might come back," Monica started.

"And if they don't? I'm just gonna be trapped in 1992 forever?"

"No. I think you'll adapt..."

"Ross!" Judy cried, rushing into the room. Jack was on her heels. They had been away on a trip when they got home and received Monica's voicemail.

"Mom, Dad," Ross said.

"Whew," Monica muttered. That would have been a tough one to explain if he didn't recognize his own parents.

"Are you all right?" Judy asked, petting him and squeezing him. Jack was examining him all over.

"I'm fine," Ross answered.

"You look like someone shot your dog, son," Jack pointed out.

"I just found out that Carol is with someone else," Ross explained. Judy and Jack looked at Monica, confused.

"He thinks it's 1992," she said. Judy gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Jack just continued to look confused.

"Yes, but I know it's really 2001," Ross went on.

"How could you let him take the Porsche?" Judy trilled.

"What?!" Monica cried.

"Judy," Jack warned.

"That stupid car!" Judy went on, hysterical. "I knew you should have sold it, Jack. I KNEW it! It was too dangerous!"

"Hey, any car is dangerous," Jack said defensively.

"Mom," Monica interrupted. "It was an accident, okay? An _accident_."

"Yea," Jack chimed in. "It wasn't the car's fault."

"Dad!"

"What?"

"Oh, Ross," Judy said, fawning over him. "I can't believe I almost lost you."

"Here we go," Monica groaned.

"Let's go out for brunch," Judy suggested.

"Okay," Ross agreed.

"Don't confuse him anymore than he already is," Monica warned as they pulled Ross out the door with them. She grabbed Jack's arm fiercely.

"And do not bring up Ben. He doesn't know he has a son. I'm trying to figure out how to break that to him," she whispered fiercely.

"Got it," he nodded. Then they were gone. Monica went home to keep preparing for her wedding. It was, after all, only a few days away now.

...

Monica had told her about Ross being heartbroken over Carol. It made Rachel feel even worse. She was also barely able to keep her secret anymore. In fact...

"I'm pregnant," Rachel said quietly. Joey had been digging into his cereal on the counter and stopped chewing, not having heard her properly.

"What?" he asked, his mouth full.

"I'm pregnant, Joey," she said louder. "With Ross' baby." Joey dropped his spoon with a loud clatter, choking at the same time. He banged on his chest to clear his airway.

"You what?" he croaked finally, his eyes watering.

"I'm pregnant with Ross' baby!" Rachel shouted, starting to cry. "I almost killed him. I made him lose his mind and be hurt by Carol again, and now I'm having his baby that he won't even know is his! I am the worst person in the world right now." She buried her face into her hands.

"No," he said, coming around the counter. "No, no, no. You are not! Rach, it was an accident. You didn't do it on purpose."

"I shouldn't have been driving at all!" she shrieked. "I should have listened to him and Monica when they said I should not drive the Porsche. What was I thinking?!"

"I...I don't know what to say, Rach, but I do know this isn't your fault," he soothed. She jammed her face into his shoulder as he pulled her into him.

"I should have died," she said, muffled by his shirt. "I should be dead."

"Oh, don't talk like that!" Joey exclaimed. "Come on! You're smarter than that!"

"Am I? Am I really?" she challenged.

"Yes," he said firmly. "You are. Now stop it. Ross is getting better. He knows it's 2001 now." He had heard from Monica about that progress.

"Not helping! And do not tell anyone. This is our secret!" Rachel called over her shoulder as she went to her room. She just wanted to hide.

"Aw man," Joey whined. Why was it always him that got stuck with the damn secrets?!

* * *

 **Thank you for the lovely reviews! I'm so glad you are enjoying this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so happy you guys like this story! I hope I can keep living up to your expectations. FYI, for the purpose of this story, I am making Rachel 8 weeks pregnant because on the episode that aired February 15, 2001 where Ross is destroying the bagpipes, he says to Rachel, "Do you wanna start telling secrets?" after she was being flirty with him, and I took that as they had already slept together. Maybe I'm wrong, but that's what I'm going with. Her pregnancy timeline is super weird to begin with haha because they have her pregnant in May 2001 and then not giving birth until April 2002. Anyway, I'll stop rambling. Happy reading!**

* * *

"Mom, I'm tired and have a headache," Ross complained after Judy showed him the millionth photograph. She had been asking him who he remembered out of the family, and now a piece of him wished he didn't remember her. He didn't even want to know why she had a photo album in her purse.

"I'm sorry, dear," Judy said, putting her pictures away. "I just worried you'd forgotten everything."

"Not everything," Ross corrected. "Can we talk about something else now?"

"Okay," Judy agreed. "How's Be-"

"Been your day so far?!" Jack interrupted, giving Judy a sharp glance. She gave a confused expression in return.

"It's been annoying," Ross answered truthfully. He looked between his parents. Judy stood up suddenly.

"Excuse us," Judy said, yanking Jack up off his chair when she walked by. Ross watched, bewildered.

"What are you doing?" Judy hissed as soon as they were out of earshot.

"He doesn't remember Ben," Jack told her. "Don't bring him up. He'll have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, Dear Lord!" Judy gasped. "Why didn't Monica tell him?!"

"They told her to feed him information slowly," Jack advised. "Carol being a lesbian was a big one for him. She didn't want to overwhelm him."

"So what are they gonna do when the boy runs up to him shouting, 'Daddy, Daddy!'" Judy said almost sarcastically.

"We'll let them deal with that," Jack suggested. "We better get back there before he thinks we're having a fight."

"We are having a fight," Judy confirmed.

"Really?" he asked. She gave him a look.

"Don't think I've forgotten our disagreement from this morning," she said, moving past him.

"Darn it," Jack muttered, following her. He had hoped that had been dealt with. How was he to know that her skin cream was expensive and to not use it on himself?

...

"Rach, I don't know how long I can keep this secret," Joey said while Rachel was brushing her hair. She was going to get her crutches today, and Joey had offered to go with her.

"As long as I need you to," Rachel commented, giving him a look.

"Okay, but when you start getting fat, I can't help you," Joey replied.

"Hey!" she said, outraged.

"It's kind of obvious at that point," he pointed out. "People will ask questions."

"I know. Don't call it being fat," Rachel warned.

"Fine," Joey agreed. "Are you done yet?" Rachel was putting on a bit of mascara.

"Almost," she muttered, concentrating. Joey tapped his foot, impatient.

"Hey, you guys," Phoebe said, coming into the apartment.

"Hey, Phoebs," Joey responded. "What's up?"

"How are we going to get Ross back to normal?" she asked. Joey turned to face her.

"What do you mean?"

"Duh! He doesn't have a clue about anything! How are we going to bring him back to the present?"

"I think it just happens over time," Rachel chimed in, finishing her makeup.

"I can't take it anymore, though," Phoebe whined.

"Phoebs, we have to let it run it's course," Rachel told her.

"Maybe you can, but I'm tired of fielding off questions about my dead grandmother!" Phoebe spat.

"Take him to her grave. He'll stop asking questions," Joey suggested.

"That's a great idea. Thanks!" Phoebe said, excited. She ran out the door.

"Please tell me you're ready now," Joey begged.

"Yes!" Rachel smiled.

...

"Hi," Ross said, coming into Monica's apartment. It was the same depressed "hi" he gave whenever he was down.

"What's wrong?" Monica asked. Chandler was sitting at the table with her. They were finishing up the seating chart.

"Mom and Dad. Carol," Ross answered. He plopped down onto a chair beside them. "Then Phoebe took me to her grandmother's grave to prove she was dead. It was depressing."

"Oh," Monica said, looking at Chandler, who shrugged. "How did brunch go?"

"Awful. Mom kept playing 'Name That Relative!' with me. I wish you had come with us," Ross lamented.

"And be blamed for you knocking your head? No thanks," Monica said.

"You guys are really getting married," Ross commented, changing the subject. He was looking at the seating chart.

"Yes, we are," Chandler confirmed. "You're my best man."

"Of course," Ross nodded. Monica rolled her eyes. His ego didn't take a hit at least.

"Are you going to be okay to do the ceremony? It's in three days," Monica added.

"I think so," Ross agreed. "Man, I can't believe you're marrying my best friend."

"Yea. It was a shocker," Chandler said.

"Chandler, go show Ross where his tuxedo is," Monica instructed. "And while you're at it, finish your vows."

"How did you-?"

"I just do. Now, get going!"

"It's best to just do what the bride says or else you'll miss a chunk of your hair," Ross told Chandler as they walked out together.

"I heard that!" Monica called after them.

...

"Okay Ms. Green," the doctor said. "Here are your crutches. I must warn you, your arms will be sore for a while until you're used to them."

"Monica is gonna freak out," Rachel said, looking at the crutches. They were a bright yellow color.

"You can't help it," Joey told her.

"You got anything in a cream or brown?" Rachel asked the doctor.

"Sorry. That's all we have," the doctor answered. Rachel sighed and attempted to pull herself up. Joey had to assist her.

"Thanks, doc," Joey said as they walked out the door.

"I can't believe this!" Rachel groaned. "I look like I stole Big Bird's wings." Joey started to snicker. Her glare cut him short.

"Look at the bright side," he said. "At least people will see you coming."

"Oh, stuff it," she snapped.

 **Two Days Before Monica and Chandler's Wedding**

"Are you sure you want to do this to him?" Chandler asked.

"Ben is coming to the wedding. He needs to know now," Monica answered. They knocked on Ross' door.

"Hey," he said when he saw them, opening the door wider. "What brings you here?" He was starting to get used to this apartment. He somehow knew where things were, so a piece of his memory must remember living here to be able to unconsciously know where he kept stuff.

"Ross, we need to tell you about something else you forgot," Monica said, wincing.

"Oh. Okay," he said, sitting down. How much more could there be? Monica handed him a photo of him and a young boy smiling at each other. He frowned, looking at it. Something was familiar about the boy. He looked up at Monica.

"Who's this?"

"That's Ben," Chandler answered for her. She squeezed his hand harder.

"Ben?" Ross repeated. He looked at it again. Ben. The name sounded familiar. "Do I know him?"

"He...he's your son," Monica answered. They held their breath as they waited for Ross' response.

"Wait, I have a son?" he asked as it sank in. A son?

"Yes."

"With Carol?"

"Yes."

"How? I mean, how old is Ben?"

"He is six," Monica answered. "As of four days ago." Then she got thinking, how did Carol not notice Ross wasn't there for Ben's birthday? What a self-absorbed little...

"That means he was born in 1995," Ross said, thinking. "When did Carol and I break up?"

"Fall of 1994," Chandler told him.

"But...wait," Ross said, holding his head. It was throbbing again.

"She was pregnant when you broke up," Monica explained.

"Oh," Ross responded. This all was giving him a big headache.

"I know it's a lot to take in..." Chandler started.

"Can I see him?" Ross asked, cutting him off.

"Of course," Monica nodded.

"Today?"

"I'll call Carol," Monica promised.

"Can you guys leave me be for a bit?" Ross asked.

"Sure," Chandler agreed. They walked to the door, but Monica took a look back at Ross. He was still staring at the photograph.

...

"Hi, Carol? It's Monica. Um, Ross was wondering if he could see Ben today," Monica said.

"Of course! Did you have to tell him about his son, or did he remember?" Carol asked curious.

"We told him. I'm so sorry for not getting a hold of you sooner," Monica apologized.

"It's all right. A little excitement around here won't hurt anyone," Carol laughed. "Susan didn't find it as funny though."

"It's not really funny," Monica said, getting miffed. "He was badly hurt. We don't know if he'll ever get rid of his amnesia."

"Oh. You're right. I shouldn't be laughing," Carol replied. "I'm sorry."

"How come you didn't know he was hurt? I mean, he didn't show up to Ben's birthday. Wasn't that enough to make you wonder what was going on?"

"He sent a gift and a card apologizing for not being there. It said he was stuck out of town," Carol said, confused.

"What?"

"Yea. I just figured he'd swing by when he got home," Carol told her. Phoebe entered the room just then, and Monica got an idea.

"I'll come for Ben in an hour," Monica said. They exchanged good byes and hung up.

"Ross knows about Ben?" Phoebe asked.

"Yea. Phoebs, do you know anything about Ross sending Ben a gift and a card saying he was out of town?" Monica questioned. Phoebe fidgeted with her hair.

"Nooo."

"Phoebe!"

"All right! Joey and I did it. We thought we should do something! We didn't want Ben to know his father didn't come because he had been in a horrible accident and might never wake up. At least not on his birthday."

"That was so sweet of you two," Monica said.

"In our defense-wait, what?" Phoebe asked.

"Yea. I mean, you spared a little boy the pain of wondering if his father would ever wake up. It was a nice thing to do," Monica repeated, hugging Phoebe.

"Yes, it was," Phoebe nodded.

"Hey," Joey said, coming in quickly. "Rachel's coming with her crutches. Please don't laugh at her!"

"Why would we-?" Monica started.

"Hi, you guys," Rachel said, swinging into view. Phoebe choked and coughed, covering her mouth with her hand and turned away.

"Wow," Monica said, taking in the bright crutches.

"I know, right?! This is horrible," Rachel moaned.

"Nothing we can't fix for the wedding," Monica promised. "I have some material that we can cover it up with."

"Oh, thank God," Rachel breathed in relief.

"I will do it tomorrow. Right now, I'm going to go get Ben to take to Ross," Monica said, grabbing her purse.

"Good luck!" Phoebe called after her.

"Ross remembers Ben?" Rachel asked, feeling jealous.

"No. Monica and I told him today," Chandler answered, coming out of the bathroom.

"Were you in there the whole time?" Phoebe asked, concerned.

"I was doing a crossword," Chandler said defensively. Then he saw Rachel. "Wow. Did the other crutches feel sad that you broke up the rainbow?"

"Stop it, all of you!" Rachel shouted. She swung around and dragged herself over to Joey's apartment. She stood at the door. "Joey!"

"Coming," he said, going to let her in.

"Slam the door behind me," she ordered.

"All right," he agreed. Once she was inside, he hurled the door shut. Then he opened it again and went inside.

"What are you doing? I want to be alone," Rachel snapped.

"I need to pee," he answered. "And I don't wanna use Monica's after Chandler's been in there so long." He moved past her and went into the bathroom. Rachel got herself to her room and fell onto her bed face first. This whole thing was such a nightmare.

...

Ross was pacing when Monica arrived. He felt anxious and nervous. What if his son was a little brat? Or a spoiled, thankless kid? He didn't think Carol would raise him that way, but he wasn't sure about Susan. Susan. She looked so smug kissing Carol in front of him. He sensed he and her didn't really get along. When his doorbell rang, his heart tried to leap out his mouth.

"Hey," he said, seeing Monica and the boy from the photo.

"Dad!" Ben shouted, hugging his legs hard.

"Hi, son," Ross said. The word felt foreign to him. He wished he could remember the last six years of his son's life.

"You want me to stay?" Monica asked, sensing he was nervous.

"No, no. I think we're okay," Ross answered. Ben seemed to be happy. He wasn't running around yelling or screaming. That was a good sign.

"Carol is going to pick him up an a few hours," she told him. Ross felt his heart drop just as fast. He didn't know if he wanted to see Carol again so soon.

"Okay," he said. No sense in making his sister worry. Once she was gone, Ben ran over to the couch and jumped onto it. Ross walked over cautiously.

"So," he started.

"Mom said you were in an accident," Ben said quickly. "Are you okay?"

"I am," Ross answered. Then he thought better of it. "Well, actually, most of me is okay, but my brain isn't fully okay."

"What happened?"

"I hit my head, and it seems I have lost some memories," Ross explained. Ben furrowed his brow.

"So, does that mean you don't remember stuff?"

"That's right."

"Oh. Do you remember me?"

"Well, not at first, but now that we're talking, some things are coming back," Ross told him. It was true. For some reason, "Monica bang" was stuck in his head. Something to do with Ben hitting his head?

"I can help!" Ben said excitedly.

"That'd be great," Ross smiled. He already loved his son. Ben seemed like a great kid. His worries were for nothing. Ben started going on about learning pranks from Aunt Rachel and how Ross had taught him about Hanukkah and a whole bunch of other things that happened in the last six years. Ross felt grateful to have a son who loved him this much to spend this time trying to make him remember.

...

"Ohhhh owww!" Rachel cried. She was experiencing a stabbing pain.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked, sticking his head into her room.

"I think...I think something's wrong," Rachel said through gritted teeth.

"With the baby?" he asked, becoming scared.

"I...I don't know..."

"Come on. I'm taking you to the hospital," Joey said. Rachel didn't argue. She was just as scared as he was. She prayed to God that nothing was going wrong.

* * *

 **Sorry about the cliffhanger *bites nails* all will be revealed in the next chapter I promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

**JustAnotherGuest: I'm so glad that I am able to help you get through your stress.**

 **LoveThisStory: You might like my Lobster theme in TOW All the Love then ;)**

 **To my other reviewers: Thank you so much for your kindness! It means a lot :)**

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening right now," Rachel whimpered.

"It'll be all right," Joey reassured her, rubbing her arm that was holding his hand.

"Rachel Green?" the doctor called. They followed her into an examination room. "Tell me what's going on."

"I have this very sharp pain here," Rachel gestured.

"I see. Okay, let's take a look," the doctor said. "Is this the husband?" She looked at Joey.

"No, he's a friend. The father doesn't even know yet," Rachel answered.

"I see."

"Don't say it like that," Joey argued. "The father had a car accident and has amnesia."

"Oh dear!" the doctor said sympathetically. Then her forehead crinkled, and she flipped through Rachel's chart. "You were in the same accident?" She took in the cast on Rachel's leg.

"Yes, I was," Rachel nodded.

"Hmm. That might have disturbed the fetus. That's a lot of stress on an unborn baby," the doctor mused. "We'll have a look. Sometimes this happens to pregnant mothers, and the pain will go away after a bit. It's good you came in."

"Joey, do you mind?" Rachel asked, gesturing to the door.

"Oh!" Joey exclaimed, getting that she didn't want him in there. He went out of the room. He paced the hall, worried. He hoped Rachel wouldn't lose the baby.

...

The visit ended all too soon. Ross was now looking at Carol standing in the entryway.

"I helped Dad remember stuff!" Ben said proudly, looking up at her.

"That's great!" Carol praised. She looked at Ross, confirming. He shrugged and smiled. Some things sounded familiar as Ben was describing them, but he didn't remember fully. He didn't want to hurt his son's feelings though. At least he knew now he had a son.

"Thanks for letting me see him," Ross told her.

"Anytime, Ross. I mean it. Are you feeling better?" she asked. She felt badly for what happened the day before.

"A little," he answered. She was still so beautiful. Why did this have to hurt so much?

"I'm sorry, Ross. I remember how hard it was on you the first time. I am so sorry you had to experience it all over again," she said quietly, referring to their divorce.

"It's all right. You didn't hit your head. I did," Ross chuckled.

"We'll have a talk just you and me soon, okay? After your sister's wedding," Carol promised.

"Okay," he agreed.

"Bye Dad!" Ben called, waving. Ross felt empty when they were gone. That was the life he could have had. Him, Carol, and Ben. Instead it was Carol, Ben, and Susan while Ross stood on the outside looking in. It cut like a knife.

...

"I know he's lost some of his memory, Mom," Monica was saying on the phone. She was quiet while her mother ranted on before interrupting. "Because I was there! Mom...Mom...I'm hanging up now!" She clicked the phone off viciously. Chandler looked over at her from packing his bag. He was getting ready to go over to Joey's the next day. Monica's OCD about being ready was rubbing off on him apparently.

"Oohh she's so infuriating!" Monica shouted. "It's like she doesn't even remember I'm Ross' sister or something. I was there the whole time they said Ross had amnesia, and she's telling me he has it like it's brand new information for me!"

"She's upset. We get mixed up when we're upset," Chandler soothed.

"Don't take her side," Monica warned.

"I'm not. I'm just trying to help, but I'm going to stop talking now before I die," Chandler said, catching her glare. Monica's face softened then, and she went over to him.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm just stressed out."

"I know. But after tomorrow, we'll be married," Chandler smiled at her.

"Yea," Monica grinned into his shoulder.

...

"Well?" Joey asked, coming back into the room once the doctor had left.

"She said everything looks fine and that the pain will go away. She said I have to lie down and rest for about two weeks and not be on my feet. What am I going to do?! I'm supposed to be Monica's maid of honor!" Rachel cried.

"Well, I guess you'll have to tell her," Joey said. He started to feel relief that this secret was going to be over.

"No! Not yet. I'll think of something. I'm allowed to be upright for about twenty minutes at a time only," Rachel mused, remembering. "I can make that work."

"Aw, Rach," Joey whined.

"We can do it together. You have to promise to help me with this," Rachel begged. Joey felt his heart sink.

"Fine," he caved.

"I'll stay lying down when you're at work, but on the big day, we need to figure out where I can lie down for periods at a time," Rachel told him.

"Oh boy," Joey sighed.

"I have a cast on my leg, Joey," Rachel reminded him. "Staying horizontal shouldn't be too difficult."

 **Rehearsal Night**

Ross was getting dressed for his sister's rehearsal dinner. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, and he felt a twinge of sadness. He wished he could remember when Chandler and Monica started dating or when they got engaged. He wished he could remember what made him get into teaching anthropology instead of working in the museum. He wished he knew why there was a picture of him and the woman named Rachel in his wallet where they're intertwined with one another, and his eyes are closed with his forehead against the side of her head while she smiles shyly at the camera. He also found some obvious love notes from an Emily dated three years prior. It was all so confusing to him. What was the life he had been living? Who was he?

"Ross?" Phoebe's voice called from the door where she'd let herself in. "You ready?"

"Yea," he replied, coming out of his bedroom.

"Don't you look handsome," Phoebe acknowledged approvingly.

"At least I remember how to get dressed," Ross joked. Phoebe had offered to drive him over to the where the rehearsal was being held. When he got into her cab, something came back to him.

"Did you get stranded in the middle of nowhere while going on a ski trip?" he asked suddenly. Phoebe froze, her hand on the keys in the ignition, getting ready to turn it. She looked over at him.

"Uh huh," she answered. Ross furrowed his brow. There was something else hovering there within reach, but it slipped away.

"Hmm," was all he said back. Phoebe paused a bit longer before realizing Ross was finished talking. They drove the rest of the way in silence.

...

"You realize that tomorrow at this time we'll be married?" Monica asked Chandler, her voice almost a squeal. Chandler grinned back before frowning.

"Wait, tomorrow? No, I have a date tomorrow," he teased. Monica swatted him.

"I can't believe we made it," Monica said, rubbing his arms.

"You don't have to sound so surprised," Chandler laughed.

"I know, but truthfully, I just kept waiting for something to make you freak out ever since we got engaged," she admitted.

"Honestly? Me too," he nodded.

"Yea?"

"Yea. I mean, I keep thinking something stupid is gonna happen where I'll go all Chandler and screw everything up," he told her. "But so far nothing has. I mean, your brother's accident was scary and almost put everything off, but instead of feeling relieved I felt worried, so I took that to mean I really want this."

"I'm so glad you've been so calm through all of this," Monica said. "It's kept me calm." He raised his brows at her. "I could have been worse!"

"Sure," he agreed.

"I'm ready. You coming?" she asked, going to the door.

"Yup, I'll be right there," he answered, smiling at her. He went to grab his coat when the phone rang and their answering machine came on.

Hi! If you're calling before Saturday, you've reached Monica and Chandler's. If you're calling after Saturday, you've reached Mr. and Mrs. Bing! Leave a message for the Bings!

"Oh, oh, can't breathe," Chandler choked, yanking at his tie.

...

"Remember your promise," Rachel said to Joey as they got ready.

"Yes, yes. Make excuses and find a place to keep you horizontal," Joey said, gesturing with his hands in a vertical motion. Rachel sighed. Sometimes she wondered if he'd been hit in the head too many times growing up. She had managed to get ready on her own, and now they were going out the door. Rachel saw Chandler exit looking flushed and gripping at his tie. She frowned, wondering what was wrong, but Joey distracted her.

"So what do I say when you have to lie down?" he asked. "I forget."

"Just say it's my leg acting up and I need to stay off it," she reminded him.

"Okay," he nodded. This was going to be hard, he just knew it.

...

The rehearsal went without a hitch. Monica had never felt more proud of her husband to be. He was still with her even after his parents being childish and Joey running around keeping Rachel off her feet for reasons she wasn't entirely sure of. She knew Rachel's leg would bother her, but every twenty minutes? It was like clockwork. She made a note to ask about the rigid routine and if they could work on it. She hoped it wouldn't cause too much problems at the actual wedding. When she got home, though, her mind was going a million miles an hour with last minute wedding details, and then it was time to steam her dress. Her conversation with Rachel was forgotten. She hummed to herself as she worked. Tomorrow was going to be the best day ever.

...

Chandler was panicking. He was panicking so hard his panic was having a panic attack. He blew through two paper bags already trying to regulate his breathing. Nothing was helping. Joey was in his room getting ready to go back to work. He didn't know what to do. He kept thinking about being The Bings, and he kept thinking about Ross and how much work it was going to be to get him back to who he used to be, if that ever happened, and he kept thinking about little Bings and old age and losing Monica if she died first or leaving her behind alone if he died first. It was all so overwhelming and scary that he knew he couldn't do it. He found a pen and some paper and scribbled down a note. He hoped Monica wouldn't be too hurt by this. He hoped she would understand.

...

Ross went to Joey's apartment to talk to Chandler. He knew where Chandler lived because he'd been there a long time and within the time frame that Ross currently remembered. He didn't remember Joey living there, though. Just Kip. He went inside and found Joey standing there wearing an army getup and sunglasses.

"Hi," Ross said. Even if he did fully remember Joey, this was still rather odd.

"Hey, Ross," Joey responded, smiling.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, this? I'm doing a role in a World War II movie," Joey replied.

"With sunglasses?"

"The other guys spits on me," Joey whined. Ross was confused.

"I'm...sorry?"

"It's all right. I have to deal with it cos he's some big shot actor that everyone listens to. I'm just the little guy, you know? Anyway, I'll see you later," Joey said, moving to the door.

"Um, is Chandler here?" Ross asked. He wanted to talk to him about Carol, about what happened. Chandler was his best friend after all. He'd know everything.

"I think he's in Rachel's room," Joey replied, pointing. "See ya." Then he was gone. Ross went into the room, but it was empty. Puzzled, he came out and checked the bathroom. It was empty too. He went to go check Joey's room when he saw the paper on the counter. Frowning, he picked it up and read it.

"Oh my God," he said. Chandler was bailing on the wedding! What was he gonna do? He couldn't remember squat about anything! He went over to Monica's, praying that someone was there besides her that could help him. Phoebe answered his knock.

"Hey, Ross," she said. He shoved the note into her hand, and she read it. She looked up at him after. "Tell her yourself!"

"No, no, it's from Chandler," Ross said. "I think he left!"

"What's going on?" Rachel asked, coming up behind Phoebe. Ross looked at her for a moment, realizing she was the woman from the photo in his wallet. What was her name again?

"Rachel, Chandler left," Phoebe hissed. She dragged her out into the hallway, forcing Ross to step backwards. Rachel. Yes, that was her name. He tried bringing up a memory of her, but there was nothing. She avoided his gaze, and he wondered why.

"What do you mean, he left?" Rachel snapped. Phoebe showed her the note. "Oh my God! We have to find him!"

"I'll go," Ross offered.

"I'm going with you," Phoebe said. "We don't need two missing people."

"I remember the city, Phoebe," Ross said sarcastically.

"Maybe so, but is the city prepared for a Ross who thinks it's 1992?" Phoebe challenged.

"What?" Ross asked.

"Phoebe, knock it off," Rachel growled. "Just go, the both of you! Find him!" She banged her crutch on the floor to emphasize her point. Then she folded the note and put it into her pocket. She couldn't let Monica see it. It would break her heart. She tried not to think about the way Ross was looking at her, like he was trying to figure out a puzzle. She leaned against the back of the door before hobbling over to the couch and lying down. The doctor's orders were sharp in her mind, and thankfully, Monica hadn't pressed about why she was resting so much. Rachel didn't have the energy to try to lie. She closed her eyes, listening to Monica hum in the next room. Everything had to be all right. It just had to be.

* * *

 **I did some research about pregnant women in car accidents, and that was the general consensus that pain occurred but things were usually okay. I threw in the bed rest thing to make things more comical. Poor Joey! Happy Easter to all of you! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so pleased to see you guys enjoying this story! It brings me joy to be able to share my writing with you and have you love it so much. Feel free to check out my other stories and one-shots. I didn't linger too long on the wedding, but I'm hoping I captured the best parts anyway.  
**

* * *

 **The Day of the Wedding**

Rachel awoke to the sound of Monica screaming that it was her wedding day, and it ended with a skidding noise and a thud. Rachel twisted her head around to see if her friend was all right.

"I'm okay!" Monica shouted, jumping up. She grabbed her chest, wincing. "I think I broke a rib, but I don't care! It's my wedding day today!" Rachel couldn't contain her smile. Monica was very enthusiastic at times. Then she remembered. Chandler was missing. She sat up bolt-right.

"I'm gonna get ready!" Monica cried, running back into her bedroom.

"Oh no, no, no," Rachel breathed. She couldn't let Monica get ready. She couldn't let her stand there waiting for a groom that wasn't going to show up. She just couldn't. She struggled to sit up.

"I'm telling you, he's vanished," Ross said as he came in with Phoebe. Rachel spun to face them.

"Not so loud!" she hissed, pointing to Monica's room.

"We looked everywhere, Rach," Phoebe said. "It's hopeless. He's gone."

"He's not gone. He's hiding," Rachel snapped. "He's hiding somewhere in plain sight. If you were Chandler and didn't want to be found, where would you go?"

"Oh!" Ross exclaimed quietly, figuring it out. He sped out the door.

"Wait for me!" Phoebe whisper yelled after him. She was hot on his heels.

"Did I hear voices?" Monica asked, poking her head out of her bedroom.

"Just me practising your speech," Rachel lied.

"Oh okay," Monica smiled, disappearing again. Rachel knew she had to stall her, but she wasn't sure how.

...

Chandler was surfing the internet when Ross and Phoebe burst into the office. He looked up, surprised.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Phoebe shouted.

"Dude, don't do this to my sister," Ross added.

"How did you find me?" Chandler asked. "I knew I should have hidden at the gym!"

"It seems Ross remembered where you work," Phoebe answered. "Thank God."

"Look, we gotta go," Ross urged. He may not remember how his sister got with his best friend, but he damn well knew his best friend couldn't disappoint his sister like this.

"No way," Chandler argued. "If I go, then we're gonna be The Bings!"

"And what's wrong with that?" Phoebe challenged.

"The Bings have horrible marriages! They yell and fight and use the pool boy as a pawn in their sexual games!" Chandler shouted.

"Chandler, have you ever put on a dress and asked me up to your hotel room?" Ross asked.

"No."

"Then you are neither of your parents!" Ross exclaimed, making his point. He remembered Chandler's family history, and he recalled what had happened within Nora and Charles' marriage. Seeing them last night had also reminded him.

"It's not just their marriage," Chandler went on. "It's everyone's. Look at yours!" He pointed at Ross, who was confused.

"So Carol discovered she was a lesbian and we divorced," Ross said. "That wasn't my fault." Phoebe gave Chandler a look, who suddenly realized Ross had no idea about Emily or Rachel.

"Right, well, I mean...what if that happens?" he backpeddled.

"I don't think my sister is a lesbian," Ross chuckled. Then he looked at Phoebe, worried. "Is she?"

"Not at all," Phoebe shook her head.

"I love her so much," Chandler said. "But this is just too huge."

"Okay, so make it small," Ross suggested. "We'll just go home and take a shower."

"What do you mean, 'we?'" Chandler asked, narrowing his eyes.

"There he is!" Phoebe cried. "The good old Chandler with the homophobic jokes."

"All right. I'll go home and shower, but I'm not promising anything," Chandler said.

"That's fine," Ross nodded. He felt success. Even though he could barely remember who he was or what was going on around him, at least he could save his sister's marriage.

...

Rachel was getting desperate. Talking about failed relationships was not working. Monica was getting impatient. Rachel was half tempted to spit out she was pregnant with Ross' baby when another idea hit her.

"I have to get ready. We have to be at the ceremony in an hour," Monica huffed, getting up to get her make up from the bathroom. Rachel seized the opportunity.

"OW!" she shrieked, throwing herself onto her face on the floor. Monica came out of the bathroom, concerned.

"Rach! Are you all right?" she asked, going to help her friend up.

"This stupid leg!" Rachel shouted. "Why did this have to happen! Why didn't I listen to Ross! I'm so sorry that I broke him, Mon. I'm so sorry!"

"Shhh, Rachel, you didn't break him," Monica said, pulling her friend into a hug. "He's all right."

"No, he isn't. Thanks to me, he's heartbroken over Carol again, can't remember the day his son was born, and has no idea about anything that's gone on in our lives the past nine years!"

"Rachel, stop," Monica ordered. "It happened. We can't change it. Ross is okay. He's getting better, and the doctor said amnesia will go away sometimes."

"What if his doesn't?" Rachel whispered. _What if I have his baby alone and he has no idea?_

"I can't get into this with you right now," Monica said. "Rach, I _have_ to get ready."

"All right. I can't keep doing this," Rachel agreed. "Mon, sit down, there's something I have to tell you."

"Oh my God, what's wrong?" Monica asked, freaking out.

"We can't find Chandler..." Rachel started when Phoebe opened the door and gave a thumbs up. "...'s vest. We can't find his vest."

"What?! Oh my God! Are you serious!" Monica shrieked, gripping her chest.

"Got the vest," Phoebe said, coming in. "We are gonna keep an eye on it in case it tries to run off again, though."

"Wow, you guys almost gave me a heart attack," Monica said, laughing nervously. "I was thinking that the worst had happened!" She got up and went to the bathroom.

"This is where I'm glad her worst case scenario is so innocent," Rachel commented.

...

The wedding was beautiful. Chandler had managed to get down the aisle thanks to Ross, and Rachel had managed to stay upright for the ceremony without too much trouble. Joey even managed to get to the ceremony just in time so he could officiate. Monica wasn't impressed that he was covered in blood and wearing an army outfit, but she held her tongue. Now it was the reception, and Rachel was watching Monica and Chandler dance together for the first time.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she asked Joey, who was chowing down on the dinner still.

"Mmhmm," he agreed.

"It's time for another lie down," Rachel said to him. He looked at her. This was her third time. Monica was getting suspicious.

"Now?" he asked, his tone high pitched. He couldn't take another grilling.

"Yes, now," she hissed. "Cover for me."

"All right," Joey said. Almost as if Monica had overheard, she was suddenly at their table.

"Where's Rachel?" she asked. Joey froze.

"Uhh...uhh...the bathroom," he said finally. It was all he could think of when she asked.

"She's been going there a lot tonight," Monica mused. "I hope she's okay."

"Something about tiny bladder syndrome," Joey shrugged. It put Monica off the topic for the time being anyway.

"Well, when she comes back out, let her know I'm looking for her, okay?"

"Okay."

Joey went back to his dinner. This secret was getting harder to keep.

...

Rachel had her eyes closed when Ross came into the room she was resting in. She sat up quickly as he jumped back in surprise.

"Oh!" he said. "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay."

"Are you all right?" he asked, concerned. It was Rachel, he remembered her name now. Her crutches were propped on the couch behind her head. Had she been in an accident?

"Yes. I'm just so tired," she lied. "This wedding has taken a lot out of me."

"I know," Ross agreed. "My head feels like it's going to explode."

"How are you doing with all this?" Rachel asked.

"Okay, I guess. I wish more stuff would come back to me, but I'm getting through it," he smiled weakly. She moved so he could sit beside her.

"I'm sorry, Ross," she said quietly.

"It's not your fault," he chuckled.

 _Oh, but it is_ , she thought. _You have no idea._

"I have a son," Ross marveled. "I met him the other day, and he's here tonight. I sometimes can't believe it."

"He's a wonderful boy," Rachel nodded. _You're gonna have another kid in about seven to eight months!_

"I guess I should get back out there," Ross sighed. "I can't hide here forever. Do you need help at all?"

"Oh no," she shook her head. "I'm okay."

"All right," he nodded. He got up and left, leaving Rachel feeling sad inside.

"Rachel!" Joey hissed, poking his head through the door suddenly.

"What?"

"Monica is on the manhunt for you. You gotta get up!" he urged.

"Can't a pregnant women get any bed rest around here?" she asked, annoyed. Joey helped her to her feet.

"Rach, I can't take the pressure," Joey whined.

"Joey, don't you bail on me," Rachel warned.

"Just tell her!"

"No!"

"You're killing me here!"

"Joey..."

"Everything all right in here?" a waiter asked, concerned. Where he'd come from, Rachel had no idea.

"Oh yes," she smiled sweetly. "Thank you." She turned back to Joey after the waiter was gone. "Don't you dare rat me out. If you do, you'll never eat a good pizza ever again." Joey gasped in horror. Then he narrowed his eyes.

"How are you gonna do that?"

"I'm friends with the pizza man," Rachel lied. "I'll have him soak yours in water every time."

"All right, all right! I'll keep my mouth shut," Joey grumbled. He didn't want to take his chances in case Rachel was telling the truth. There was a hot looking girl out there he wanted to talk to anyway. Mona something or other. Rachel was glad Joey could be so gullible sometimes. She relied on that heavily right now.

...

"There you are!" Monica said, seeing Rachel. "Where were you?"

"Out for some fresh air," Rachel lied. She saw Ross across the room and felt a twinge of guilt.

"I saved you some champagne," she said, handing Rachel the glass.

"Thanks," she said, going to take a swig.

"No, Rach!" Joey shouted, taking it from her and swigging it down in two gulps. Both Monica and Rachel stared at him.

"Have you lost your mind?" Monica asked him.

"Nooo," Joey answered. "It's just...um...well, Rachel..."

"I'm not to drink alcohol too much right now because of my injury," Rachel cut in, making something up. "Doctor's orders."

"Oh, okay," Monica nodded. Joey breathed in relief. He gave Rachel a stern glare.

"I keep forgetting," Rachel laughed. "Good thing I've got Joey here."

"Yea, good thing," Joey echoed. After about twenty minutes, Rachel excused herself again. Monica watched her leave, frowning.

"Joey, what's going on with her?" she asked.

"I really don't know," Joey answered. _Please, God, let it go_ , he begged.

"I feel like she's hiding something," Monica mused.

"Who's hiding something?" Phoebe asked, sitting down beside her.

"Rachel. She keeps taking off for long periods of time."

"Weird," Phoebe noted. She saw that Joey was uncomfortable looking suddenly.

"I'm gonna go see if she's all right," he said, getting up and chasing after her.

"You see it too, right?" Monica asked Phoebe. "Something's going on?"

"Yea," Phoebe agreed. "Hey, maybe they're sleeping together!" Monica looked alarmed for a moment, but then she got thinking about it, and her face showed she was contemplating this to be true as she watched Joey catch up to Rachel and help her along. She would ask Rachel later.

...

"I can't thank you enough for tonight," Rachel said to Joey once they were back home. "I'm sure Monica grilled you a lot."

"She did," he agreed. "I was running out of reasons for you to be gone. I don't think she believed the whole part about you rehearsing for a part on Days as a coma victim."

"Well, I think we succeeded anyway," Rachel smiled. She was in her bed and feeling exhausted.

"Are you going to stay down now for the remaining week?" Joey asked.

"Yes, I will I promise," she said, crossing her heart.

"Good," he nodded. He didn't want to be worrying about her while he was at work. Rachel sighed to herself after he'd left. She thought about her conversation with Ross. She hated seeing him confused and in pain. She wanted to help. She made a promise to herself that once she was able to move around again freely, she'd talk to him and see if she could get any of his memories of her to come back.

...

Ross took off his suit and tie carefully, placing it on the hanger so it wouldn't wrinkle. He threw on pajamas and brushed his teeth, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He felt like himself, but sometimes he had a hard time remembering things he liked to do or why he stopped doing things like putting gel in his hair. Had someone commented on it and he stopped? His mind kept wandering back to Rachel on the couch. She had looked sad, and he wanted to know why. He wished he could figure out why he couldn't remember her. She was Monica's best friend, so surely he would have spent time with her. He finished up with his teeth and went to his bed. He looked at the photo in his wallet again briefly. They looked like they were in love. Ross felt like he should ask one of the gang about it, but something was holding him back. A part of him felt like if things had gone badly in their relationship, then maybe he didn't want to know. He put his wallet back and fell onto his bed, rubbing his hands over his face hard. He tried and tried to recall something, anything, about the last nine years, but nothing came. It was all blackness. He had a doctor's appointment coming up that week, and he was going to ask about the amnesia. He hoped the doctor would have some good news for him.

...

"So, you took off?" Monica asked Chandler once they were alone in their apartment. Joey had let that one slip during the ceremony. Monica didn't feel like arguing with Chandler about it during the rest of the evening.

"I'm sorry," Chandler said sheepishly.

"Why? I don't understand."

"It...it's hard to explain..."

"Try me," she ordered, crossing her arms.

"Well, you see...my family has a bad history of marriages, and...and...look at Ross and all his failed marriages!" Chandler said emphatically.

"What about them? They're not us," Monica argued.

"I know, I know, and Ross helped me to see that amazingly enough. I just freaked out that this whole thing was so huge, and I didn't want to disappoint you or hurt you later on down the road," Chandler explained.

"Chandler, you can't disappoint me," Monica said softly, pulling him into an embrace. "I know who you are. I don't expect things from you that are unrealistic. I married you for you. Also, we can't predict the future."

"I'm glad to hear you say that," he sighed happily. "I'm sorry I pulled such a bonehead stunt."

"Now I see why Rachel was so desperate to stall me," Monica said, remembering. "She was trying to prevent me getting hurt."

"She's a good friend," Chandler agreed.

"So, husband," Monica said coyly, tugging at his tie. "Wanna sleep with your wife?"

"Do I!" Chandler yelped. He followed her to the bedroom hastily.


	8. Chapter 8

Monica and Chandler had left for their honeymoon. Rachel could hear Joey and Phoebe muttering out in the other room, but she didn't get up. Those two had their own relationship. Why they weren't together, Rachel didn't really know. They had a lot of similarities between them. They could make it work. Rachel doubted that either one of them would figure it out, though.

"Whoa, whoa!" Phoebe was shouting now.

"What are you doing?!" Joey yelped. Rachel could hear a banging sound coming from the hallway. She struggled up onto her elbows, looking at her bedroom door. What the hell was going on out there? After a few moments of wrestling to get up, Rachel opened her door and hobbled on her crutches to the door.

"Joey!" she shouted, seeing Monica and Chandler's door smashed. "What did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything," Joey whined.

"Monica took both our keys," Phoebe explained. "I wanted my guitar and Joey wanted...what did you want again?"

"Leftover lasagna," Joey answered.

"Yea, that," Phoebe said to Rachel.

"Did either of you think to ask me for my key?" Rachel asked. She gave them a meaningful look.

"Oohhh," Phoebe said.

"Yea, that would have been the better solution," Joey agreed, nodding his head. Rachel just shook her head at both of them. Honestly, where did they get their ideas from?

"No gas," Treeger said, coming out. "All yours."

"Great!" Joey responded, rushing inside and heading straight for the fridge. Phoebe went to get her guitar from the corner of the living room. Rachel stood there wondering what Monica was going to think of the big ass hole in her door.

"What's going on?" Ross asked, suddenly appearing. He surveyed the damage, puzzled.

"These two knuckleheads didn't think to ask us for a key to get in," Rachel explained. "They got Treeger to do it."

"I see," Ross nodded. He wasn't entirely sure who Treeger was. The name sounded familiar. Building manager perhaps?

"Hey, Ross!" Joey exclaimed, his mouth full of lasagna.

"How are you doing?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm fine," Ross answered. Truthfully, he wasn't fine. Carol had left him a message, and he felt unsure of going to meet her. He was afraid of what would transpire there. He was still hurting from the truth.

"Are any of your memories coming back?" Rachel asked him. She tried to act nonchalant about it.

"Not many," he shook his head. "Everything feels...fuzzy."

"What if I whacked you on the head again?" Phoebe asked. "Would that make them come back?"

"I very much doubt that, but thank you for the offer," Ross said. "I guess I missed Monica and Chandler leaving, huh?"

"A little bit," Joey answered.

"I'm sure they'll know I cared," Ross reasoned.

"Of course," Phoebe said. "They told us they knew you'd be thinking of them."

"No they-" Joey started until Phoebe smacked the fork full of lasagna out of his hand. "Phoebs!"

"Anyway," Ross said, watching the two of them. "I gotta go meet Carol now."

"Good luck," Rachel said quietly. Ross gave her a grateful look before going out the door.

"I totally saw the spark," Phoebe said suddenly.

"What?" Rachel asked, skeptical.

"Yes! It was right there. You guys are gonna hook up again," Phoebe nodded seriously.

"Oh, come on, Phoebs," Rachel laughed.

"I'm serious!"

"Yea, okay. Sure. Whatever you say," Rachel scoffed, turning to hobble back to her room. Phoebe was ridiculous. She and Ross were nowhere near hooking up. He still didn't really even remember her! Rachel swore that Phoebe must have a little bit of brain damage sometimes for the things she said and did.

...

"Hey, Ross," Carol said, standing to greet him. She hesitated to hug him, realizing it might confuse him. Hell, she was confused a little bit too.

"Hi," he replied. They settled on shaking hands, laughing nervously.

"So," she began.

"So," he finished.

"I just wanted to check in with you to see how you were doing. I know you got some big, confusing news the other day about us."

"It was a little shocking, yes," he agreed. "What happened to us?" Carol looked down at the table.

"I...I realized who I was," she said softly. "I didn't know how to tell you, and then Susan came along, and things just happened."

"Why couldn't you have just talked to me?" Ross asked, feeling hurt.

"I knew you wouldn't take it well. You were so in love with me, and I could do no wrong in your eyes," she replied. "I didn't want to let you down."

"I would have understood better than you cheating," Ross pointed out.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. She fingered her coffee mug absently while Ross examined her. She still looked lovely even though she was nine years older than he remembered.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked after a moment. He knew her body language so well. Something was up.

"Susan and I are in a bit of a rough patch," Carol answered quietly. "We've been fighting more than usual, and things are a bit tense. Then you came along, saying that we were married and that we were in love..." She trailed off.

"What?" he urged.

"It just...no. No, I can't say it," Carol said, shaking her head.

"Say it," Ross begged.

"No. Ross, I love Susan. I do."

"Do you?"

"I..." she stopped. Their eyes met. "I can't put the pin back in, Ross."

"The pin?" he asked, confused.

"There was a time after I was with Susan that we shared a kiss and the idea of what if, and you said to just put a pin in my relationship with Susan. I took the pin out once I knew I loved Susan as well. I do still love you, Ross. I just can't give you what you want from me," Carol finished. "At least, I don't think I can. I'm sorry if this is making things worse..."

"It's not," Ross said, feeling disappointed again.

"I'm just a little confused right now," Carol said. "I need some time to figure it out."

"So, there's a chance for us?" Ross asked, not daring to hope.

"I don't know," Carol replied. "Ross, you caught me at a bad time in my relationship. I need time alone to know for sure what I'm doing. I do not want anyone to get hurt."

"Okay," Ross agreed. "Okay, I can do that."

"Thank you," Carol said, smiling. "Now, Ben would really like a sleepover this weekend..."

...

"Stupid...useless...CAST!" Rachel hollered, thumping her leg with her hand and then immediately regretting it. Pain shot up to her hip. "I take it back, I take it back!" she cried. "Oohh!"

"Everything all right?" Ross asked, coming into Joey's apartment.

"I can't get comfortable," Rachel complained. "No matter what position I put myself in, I need to move within five minutes. I can't take it anymore!"

"Here," Ross said, grabbing some pillows. "Twist around that way." Rachel obliged, and Ross stuck pillows under her ankle so that she was propped up. The relief was immediate.

"Well that's better," Rachel said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he smiled.

"How did it go with Carol?"

"Um, I don't know," Ross answered honestly.

"What do you mean?"

"She hinted that she and Susan aren't getting along right now and that she needs to think."

 _Uh oh_ , Rachel thought. This was not good. Where was Monica when you needed her?!

"She said that, huh?" Rachel confirmed.

"Yea. It was weird. She said I came at a bad time in her relationship. I don't want to break them up, Rachel," Ross said. She noticed this was the first time he'd said her name out loud since before the accident. It was music to her ears.

"No, I know," she nodded.

"I'm not that kind of guy," Ross went on. "But to be fair, she was my wife first. I'm so confused." He sat down beside her with a huff.

"I think a part of Carol never stopped loving you, Ross," Rachel said quietly. "And when you're having troubles in a relationship, sometimes it seems easier to go back to one you had before where things were better. I think you should give her space."

"I know you're right," Ross agreed. "But this small part of me really wants to make her come back to me."

"Ross," Rachel said, squeezing his hand. "It's okay to feel that way. Just don't act on it."

"I won't," he promised. He looked at her hand touching his. It felt nice. His mind flashed back to the photo he had. If they were together before, why weren't they still together? What had happened? Rachel cleared her throat suddenly.

"So," she said. "Are you going to try to work again soon?"

"I don't really remember what I was doing to be honest."

"Oh, Ross. It's dinosaurs. You couldn't forget about those," she teased. "They are, like, a part of you."

"I guess you're right. I'm just afraid that's all," he admitted.

"Afraid of what?"

"Of being picked on by students," Ross answered.

"Pfft. You get that all the time, and you get through it," Rachel advised him.

"Really?"

"Oh yea. You even had a guy pretend to be in love with you to get better grades."

"Seriously?!"

"Yea. They had you on the run for a bit with that," Rachel laughed.

"You're making me nervous," Ross laughed back.

"Don't be. You can do anything. You always were able to," she told him. He looked at her thoughtfully.

"I don't know why I struggle to properly remember you when we seem to be like old friends," he said. Her heart thumped faster.

"I don't either."

"Well, I'll save it for another day. My head is starting to pound again."

"Okay. Thanks for coming by," Rachel said. He waved as he left. She had enjoyed their conversation. It felt so natural and like it used to be. She hoped he would remember her soon.

 **The Next Day**

"Joey, I can't see it," Rachel cried, looking at the monitor. They were at her first baby ultrasound, and the doctor had left them to look at it together.

"It's right there," he pointed.

"I still don't see it," she said tearfully. He pulled her closer and put his finger right on the fetus.

"There," he said.

"Oh, well I saw that," she responded.

"What are you going to do when you start gaining weight?" Joey asked. "I can't keep covering for you."

"I know, I know. In a month or two, I'll tell everyone," Rachel said.

"Two months?! Rach, that's like forever in dog years," he whined.

"Oh stop," Rachel said. "And no, it isn't."

"How do you know? You're not a dog," Joey argued.

"Are we all set here?" the doctor asked, poking her head back in.

"Yes," Rachel replied.

"No more cramping or pain?"

"No. I've been resting like you said," Rachel said solemnly. Joey shot her a dagger look.

"Good. I think you can amp up your activity time a little more, but be careful. Take it easy. Don't go running a marathon or anything," the doctor joked.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Rachel answered. She wouldn't do that even if she wasn't pregnant. Did she look like marathon material?

"Here's your photo," the doctor went on, handing her the ultrasound picture. "And come back for your next appointment."

"Thank you," Rachel said as the doctor left again. Joey went out so she could get dressed. She looked at her baby in the photo. How was she going to explain to Ross that this was his baby too?

 **A Few Days Later**

"What a perfect honeymoon," Monica sighed. They were on the beach.

"I concur," Chandler commented.

"Do you think I should call home?" she asked suddenly.

"No," he said sharply. "We are on our honeymoon. We are here to relax. Calling home will only make you anxious."

"You're right. I just..."

"No!"

"Okay, okay," Monica caved.

"Our last day," Chandler sighed. "What a shame. Now we get to ruin our marriage with real life."

"Oh, Chandler," Monica laughed, swatting him.

"Hey there," a voice said, making them look up.

"Hello?" Monica asked.

"I couldn't help but overhear you were on your honeymoon," he grinned. He gestured to the woman beside him. "So are we!"

"Really?" Monica asked, getting excited.

"Down girl," Chandler said. She swatted him again.

"Yea! I'm Greg. This is Jenny," Greg said.

"Monica. That's Chandler," Monica responded.

"So nice to meet you!" Jenny gushed.

"Won't you join us?" Monica asked.

"We'd love to," Jenny replied. They set out their towels and started conversing with Monica and Chandler. It was great. They learned so much about one another. Chandler was funny with his jokes, and Monica was able to ask some great questions. It went really well, and Monica couldn't wait until they got back to New York so they could spend time together seeing movies or attending plays. Something sophisticated. Not that they didn't like hanging out with Phoebe and Joey. They just didn't seem like the type to enjoy taking an art class or something like that. Their honeymoon couldn't have ended better.

* * *

 **April 21rst: I wasn't going to do an author's note, but seeing as I'm being scolded for taking too long to update and not writing a long enough chapter, I feel I need to say something. I have been really stressed lately between family members being sick and potentially being diagnosed with cancer or the fact I have to pass an exam next week in order to keep my job while finding out a past friend of mine has only months to live. Writing here has been keeping me sane when everything else feels so out of control, so please don't make me feel bad for taking more than a week to update. I'm saying this kindly, and I am not trying to make you feel bad. I love that you're all enjoying this story so much and want more. I want to give you more. I'm trying for weekly updates, but sometimes it's hard. Please be patient with me. Thank you :)**

 **P.s. A chapter can take up to an hour to show it's updated so it's the site that's holding up the show, not me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**You're in luck. I'm so anxious about my exam tomorrow that I needed to be distracted, so I wrote. Don't expect this every time, though!**

 **Teena and Allie: I wasn't directing my A/N towards you two. I know you weren't meaning your prompts for updates to be rude. You at least put smiley faces :P**

 **Lovethisstory: I'm so glad my stories are your favorites. Keep an eye out for my one shot for Ross and Rachel!**

 **Thank you to the rest of you for your kind words regarding my friend. Means a lot.**

 **Genny: Yes, I know about the prom and how Ross knew Rachel before 1992 (I did watch the show lol). In chapter 2, I addressed that Rachel was confused as to why Ross didn't remember her as they grew up knowing each other. In chapter 3, I again mentioned how Rachel was frustrated as to why Ross remembered everyone else and didn't remember her as they grew up together, and Monica said it was strange and didn't know why. Why don't you keep reading to find out my reason for why he forgot her? Because that's the biggest plot line of this story ;)**

Ross was digging through his closet when he came across a video tape. There was one word on it: Rachel. Puzzled, he turned it over in his hands. What was the meaning of this? He sat back on his heels, thinking. Should he watch it? What if it was something dirty? He wouldn't feel right watching something that private when he barely knew who Rachel even was. He thought back to the photo in his wallet. Clearly they were in a relationship at some point. They would have had sex. Would they have filmed it, though? Ross gave himself a mental high five. Maybe he was a cool guy after all. He tapped the tape with his fingers. No. He wouldn't watch it right now. He'd talk to his sister first about Rachel. Maybe she would enlighten him.

...

"Before we go in there," Chandler said. "I just wanna say that I love you, I had a great time on our honeymoon, and I can't wait to go in there and start the rest of our lives together."

"Aww," Monica said, kissing him. "I love you too." She reached up around his neck.

"Ah! The necklace stays," he said, tugging her hand away.

"Damn it," Monica muttered.

"Hi!" Phoebe cried, flinging Joey's door open.

"You're back!" Joey added. He took their bags and carried them inside.

"How was the honeymoon?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh it was so much fun," Monica answered, gushing. "But the best part was the awesome couple we met right at the end and who came on the plane back with us!"

"That was the best part?" Phoebe asked, giving Chandler a meaningful look.

"They were so cool! They were on their honeymoon too," Monica explained.

"And they live in the city!" Chandler chimed in.

"Can we call them? Is it too soon?" Monica asked, tugging on his shirt. Phoebe and Joey shared a disgruntled look with each other.

"Sorry," Chandler said, noticing. "We're just so excited to finally have a couple to hang out with."

"A couple? Like two people? Like one," he said, pointing to Phoebe, "and two?" He pointed at himself.

"This is different! Greg and Jenny are in a relationship," Monica said.

"Greg and Jenny, yuck!" Phoebe choked.

"If you got to know them..." Chandler started.

"You know what, just give us our souvenirs and get the hell out," Joey said. Chandler and Monica looked at each other.

"Um..." Monica trailed off.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Phoebe cried.

"We didn't get anyone anything," Monica said.

"Oh yea? Nice necklace!" Joey exclaimed.

"That you can have," Monica responded, giving Chandler a pointed look.

"No way! I picked it out myself," Chandler said, protecting it with his hand.

"Well, all I'm gonna say is you better keep an eye on it or it might just walk off and disappear," Monica warned.

...

Rachel hobbled in on her crutches. She couldn't wait for them to come off in a few weeks. Her underarms were killing her.

"Hey," Monica said, hugging her tightly. "How's the leg?"

"Getting better. Doctor figures the cast can come off in three weeks maybe," Rachel said, blowing her hair out of her eyes.

"That's good," Monica nodded. "Was there any progress in Ross' memory?"

"No. We haven't seen each other since the wedding," Rachel answered. "I'm not really sure how to just walk up to him and start talking. I don't even know what to say."

"Maybe we can help," Monica suggested. "I can host a dinner?"

"Sure," Rachel agreed. She wanted to spit out that she was pregnant, to tell Monica she was going to be an aunt, but Rachel couldn't even figure out how this was going to work with Ross not remembering her, so she wanted to wait and see a bit longer if anything developed there before breaking the news. She knew Monica. She'd be a bloodhound to find out who the father was until she knew.

"Are you all right?" Monica asked suddenly. "You look...different."

"I'm fine," Rachel lied. Monica gave her a skeptical look when Joey and Phoebe came inside.

"We forgive you for the whole no souvenir thing," Phoebe said reluctantly. Joey nodded.

"What?!" Rachel cried. "No souvenirs?! Monica!"

"I'm sorry!" Monica said loudly. "We were busy having sex!"

"Nothing? Really?" Rachel tried again.

"Nothing, and no, Chandler won't part with his stupid necklace," Monica grumbled. Chandler had hidden it well, but at least he wasn't wearing it. Monica was fine with that.

"Can we call Greg and Jenny?" Chandler asked. "I wanna call 'em."

"Yea, me too!" Monica agreed heartily. She grabbed the phone and dialed.

"Ugh," Phoebe said, looking away.

"Hello? Eighth street deli?" Monica asked, looking at Chandler.

"Oh God, hang up!" Joey ordered. "You get food poisoning just talking to them."

"Sorry wrong number," Monica said, hanging up.

"Here," Chandler said, showing her the number. She dialed again.

"Hello?" she asked. She looked surprised. "It's the deli again."

"Fine, I'll have a sandwich," Joey said, sighing. Monica hung up.

"I don't think this number is right," she said. Joey and Phoebe started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Chandler asked.

"Oh, you guys," Rachel said sympathetically. "You've been fake numbered."

"What?!" Monica cried. "No! People don't do that!"

"Oh yes, we do," Joey reassured her.

"But why? Why do that?" Monica asked.

"I don't know why. You were such a delight. So many insightful questions," Chandler said.

"And you were a hoot!" Monica said back. "Joke, joke, joke! You were funny."

"Don't worry about it," Joey said. "You still have us." Rachel hid her smile. She knew Joey and Phoebe were annoyed at not being considered a couple. She had heard them complaining about it earlier.

"Hey," Ross said coming in. "Welcome back." He hugged Monica and then Chandler.

"How are you?" Monica asked.

"I'm okay," he answered. "Hey, can we talk for a minute?" He looked over at Rachel and then back at Monica. Rachel felt her heart pick up a little. Was he going to talk about her? Did that mean he knew something?! She tried not to get excited.

"Sure," Monica agreed. He followed her into the bedroom. Rachel very badly wanted to eavesdrop, but she knew better. Instead, she listened to Joey and Chandler talk about the food on the honeymoon.

...

"I have a question," Ross said once the door was closed. "About Rachel."

"Oh?" Monica asked, intrigued. Maybe he finally remembered!

"Did we used to date?"

"Uh..." Monica stalled. It came out of left field almost. She hadn't been expecting that. She had expected more along the lines of, "Was Rachel your friend in high school?" That she could answer easily.

"Mon?" Ross prompted.

"Y-yea. You did," she answered finally. "For a year."

"A whole year?!" Ross exclaimed. "Oh my God. She must be devastated that I don't remember her."

"It threw her for a bit of a loop," Monica agreed.

"How did it end?" Ross asked. Monica picked at her shirt. She really didn't want to answer this question.

"You, uh...you slept with someone else," she finally answered. Ross looked stunned.

"Me?" he asked. "I did that?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Monica nodded. She didn't launch into the whole "we were on a break" thing cos that had been beaten to death enough.

"Wow. I should apologize to her," Ross said.

"You know what, you already did," Monica advised. "You guys are friends still."

"Oh...you know, it's been bugging me as to why I don't remember any of it," Ross said.

"I can't explain it, Ross," Monica shrugged. "Head injuries aren't my specialty."

"I know," Ross said. He stood there thinking.

"Anything else you'd like to know?" Monica asked.

"I'm good for right now," Ross answered. He withheld the whole Carol possibly still having feelings for him thing. He had this suspicion that Monica would not receive it well.

...

Rachel watched Ross come back out and noticed he looked at her differently. What had Monica said to him?!

"Nice to see you," Ross said to her once he'd maneuvered around the others.

"You too," Rachel agreed.

"So, Monica told me we used to date," Ross said sheepishly.

"She did, did she?" Rachel asked.

"I, uh, kind of found a picture of us," Ross admitted. "I suspected something."

"I see," Rachel said. Her heart was pounding. He still had a picture of them? That seemed logical enough.

"She said we were still friends," Ross went on. "I guess if you're okay with it, I'd love to spend more time with you."

"O-okay," she said. She smiled at him. This was better than nothing!

"I gotta go. I promised Ben we'd go to the museum today. I need to ask about why I left my job there," Ross said.

"Okay. Have fun," she replied. Then he was gone.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked. She noticed Rachel looked a little flushed.

"I'm fine," Rachel answered. She and Ross were gonna hang out. This was her chance to help him remember her!

 **The Next Day**

Rachel was waiting for Ross at the Perk. Her heart was all a flutter. It was like she was meeting him for the first time or something.

"Relax," she commanded herself. "It's just Ross!"

"Hey," he said, coming in.

"Hi," she answered, beaming at him.

"Coffee?" he asked.

"Just a water," she replied. He ordered both and came to sit beside her.

"So," he said.

"So."

"I have figured out that you were in the car with me at the time of the accident," Ross started. Phoebe had spilled that one by mistake. The cast on Rachel's leg also gave it away.

"Oh my God. Ross, I'm so, so sorry," she began.

"No, no, Rach! Don't apologize. It was an accident."

"But you lost your memory," Rachel said. "I feel horrible about that."

"Then I know you'll help me get it back," he smiled. She gave a half smile back. He was being awfully sweet. Gunther set down their drinks and left. Ross reached for his coffee.

"So, the museum helped me piece together why I went to teach," he said. "They were really nice about it."

"That's good," Rachel nodded.

"Ben had a great time," Ross added. "I sometimes still can't believe I have a son."

 _You're gonna have another child too_ , Rachel thought. Still not the time. They chatted for a bit more about trivial stuff. Rachel didn't know whether or not to dive into their whole dating history. It seemed awkward at this point. She wanted him to remember her a little more than he did before they started talking about that. After an hour, he looked at his watch.

"I have to go, but let's do this again soon," he said.

"Okay," she agreed. They both stood. He gave her an awkward hug through her crutches.

"Take care," he said. She watched him leave. Maybe it was a good thing he didn't remember their huge fight and breakup and all the rest of it. Maybe they'd have a better shot at a relationship down the road.

 **Later**

Ross toyed with the tape over and over. Then he made his executive decision. He put it into the VCR. It was zoomed in on someone, and he could hear his father talking to his mother about something. Then suddenly, Monica appeared. Ross looked at her, puzzled. Why, then, did the tape say "Rachel?" This was his sister's prom. He vaguely remembered it. Then he was on the screen. He laughed out loud. Man, he looked ridiculous! Then Rachel came through the door. Oh. Ross felt a flicker in his memory. There was something about this that he remembered. Something about feeling hurt. He kept watching as Rachel got upset that Chip wasn't coming and she couldn't go to prom. He watched himself go get ready to take her, and then he watched as Rachel ran out the door with Chip, oblivious that he was going to take her.

"How do I turn this off?" Judy's voice asked.

"The button. The button," Jack's voice answered. He caught sight of his sorrowful face before the screen went black. So Rachel had been in his life a long time. Ross fiddled with the remote. Why couldn't he recall that? He felt the hurt all over again, washing over him in waves. He had had a huge crush on her. She had had no idea. He remembered lying on his bed that night feeling incredibly crushed. Ross tried hard to remember other things, but his mind was blank. Was it going to be this way forever? Missing pieces of his past that involved Rachel? It made him more determined to find out why.

 **Joey**

Joey felt like he was going to throw up. He had stumbled upon a video tape still in his recorder that involved Ross and Rachel. He didn't finish it of course. He wasn't a pig. He did notice that Rachel had come on to Ross, though, with his backpacking story. He was impressed. Now he was holding the tape in his hands, not knowing what to do with it. Nobody knew that Ross had slept with Rachel or that Rachel was now pregnant. He was bursting to tell someone. He knew he should give this tape to Rachel, but he didn't want her to think he'd watched it. Puzzled, Joey didn't know what else to do, so he stuffed it away in his sock drawer to deal with later. He wondered why Ross hadn't taken it with him. Joey chalked it up to Ross forgetting as he had had sex and had been incredibly high from it. Joey felt relieved almost that Ross hadn't found this tape and watched it. He would have only gotten more confused. Joey knew he would have to tell Rachel eventually. Until then, it was another secret.

* * *

 **I had you guys going with that tape, didn't I? Thought it would be an interesting twist!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for your patience. Things have been really up and down emotionally in my family right now so I've been spending time with them. Also, I have been working hard core on my house when I'm not at work trying to get it so that we move in before the end of June. I'm trying to keep updating as often as I can. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel was lying in bed, thinking about baby names. It was something that just popped into her head. She felt indifferent about having a boy or a girl. Either one would be a miracle, and she would love them no matter what. Joey was banging about in the kitchen, getting ready for his day on the job at DOOL.

"Hey, Rach," Joey said now through the door.

"Yea?" she called.

"I've left some pancakes for you."

"Thanks, Joey."

"I'll see you later."  
"Knock 'em dead!" she hollered. She could almost see his smile. He sometimes needed the encouragement. Come to think of it, he seemed really edgy the night before. She wondered if he had a really difficult scene coming up.

"Rach? Are you here?" Phoebe called. Rachel sighed. So much for a quiet morning to herself.

"In here!" she yelled. Her door opened in seconds.

"It's almost ten am!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"I know. I'm being lazy today," Rachel shrugged.

"I have BIG news," Phoebe said. "I just got back from my morning yoga class, and I overheard someone talking about Carol possibly having feelings for Ross again!"

"WHAT?!" Rachel exploded, sitting up boltright.

"I know!"

"Who? Who said it?!"

"Well, it was Carol actually. I overheard her talking to her therapist," Phoebe explained.

"Okay, one, how do you know it was her therapist? And two, I somehow doubt she does yoga with her therapist," Rachel said, disgruntled.

"Okay, so I saw her go into the therapist's office across from my yoga class, and I listened at doors," Phoebe caved.

"Phoebe!"

"Well, they shouldn't make it so easy to hear everything being said behind a closed door," Phoebe said defensively.

"Okay, so wait, you heard Carol saying she might have feelings for Ross?!" Rachel asked, bringing it back to the main point.

"Uh huh. What are you gonna do?"

"What do you mean? I'm not with Ross..."

"Yes, but you two are meant to be together! Carol had her turn, and she blew it. Are you just gonna let her swoop back in and take him away again?" Phoebe demanded.

"I..." Rachel trailed off. What could she do? She could drop the bomb, but that would be too much for Ross right now, especially now that he was trying to get to know her again.

"Damn it, Rachel! Don't wait too long," Phoebe ordered.

"I'm thinking," Rachel said. "Although, I'm not sure what I'm thinking for or about. Ross and I haven't dated in a long time."

"You got married," Phoebe pointed out.

"In Vegas when we were drunk. Doesn't count," Rachel dismissed. "And please do not tell Ross about that. It was so embarrassing for both of us."

"So you're saying you're over Ross," Phoebe said pointedly.

"Yes, yes I am," Rachel said.

"Prove it," Phoebe urged.

"What?"

"Go on a date," Phoebe suggested. "If you can't, then you still have feelings for Ross."

"Oh my God are you serious?" Rachel asked.

"Oh yea. Go on a date or prove me right," Phoebe said cheekily.

"Fine," Rachel said. "I'll go on a date. Watch me."

"I will."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

They stared at each other for a moment.

"So I met this guy at Monica's restaurant," Phoebe said.

"Really?"

"Yes. He's gorgeous!"

"Are you going out?"

"Oh, totally!"

"Good for you, Phoebs," Rachel smiled. She sat and listened while Phoebe chatted more about the guy. She was wondering how on Earth she was even going to go on a date. Then she got an idea.

 **Late Afternoon**

Ross wandered in to Chandler's place of work. He seemed to remember where to find it. Perhaps he had come her often? He needed some answers about Rachel, and he knew he and Chandler had gone to college together. Perhaps his friend could help him out.

"Hey," he said, spying Chandler at his desk.

"Oh, hey," Chandler replied. "I'm ready to go. Where did you want to eat?"

"I don't know. Is there a place I really like? I seem to remember The Hard Rock Cafe," Ross answered.

"Damn it," Chandler muttered. "I was hoping you wouldn't remember that place."

"I think it's their food," Ross said thoughtfully.

"More like the Purple Rain display, but whatever," Chandler sighed. They went to the elevator together.

"Have a good night, Toby!" a guy called at them before the doors closed.

"Um, Toby?" Ross asked, confused.

"Oh yea. That's Bob. He thinks my name is Toby," Chandler laughed.

"Why does he think that?"

"I dunno. It started when he called me Toby in passing, and then this one time, he asked me if I, Toby, wanted a donut, and I really did, so now we're five years later and I'm still Toby," Chandler explained.

"Dude, you gotta tell him," Ross chastised.

"Oh it's beyond awkward now," Chandler said. "Besides, he's on the sixth floor. We only see each other in passing. What's the big deal? At least he's not calling me Muriel."

"Why would he call you Muriel?" Ross asked.

"N-no reason," Chandler stuttered.

"Wait," Ross said, figuring it out. "Chandler M Bing. Your middle name is Muriel?!"

"Shhh! It's a family name!" Chandler hissed. Ross started laughing hysterically. "Oh sure, you forget who the hell Rachel is and where you live, but you remember that my middle name starts with an 'M.'"

"It was on your door, dude," Ross said after stopping.

"Crap," Chandler said, realizing it was true. "I should really take that off." They were at the exit by now and went to hail a cab. Ross was quiet on their way to the cafe. Once they were inside and settled with menus, Chandler decided to talk first.

"So what do you want to know?" he asked. "I'm sensing that's what this is about."

"Well, yea," Ross admitted. "I found this tape of Rachel and Monica getting ready for prom..."

"Oh God," Chandler groaned.

"No, no! It's fine. It just...it brought up some old feelings. Feelings of hurt. When we were in college, did I talk to you about Rachel?" Ross asked.

"Only all the time," Chandler snorted. "I originally thought you were dating her you were talking about her so much."

"Was I friends with her?"

"She was Monica's best friend. You hung out a little bit, but I recall you saying she didn't really notice you much," Chandler mused.

"So what happened? I mean, I obviously obsessed about her, and then suddenly I'm with Carol. When did that happen?"

"I don't really know, man. You just came along with Carol one day and introduced her to me, and then you two were inseparable," Chandler said thoughtfully.

"Was it around the same time as the whole prom thing?" Ross asked.

"Ummm. Actually, it might be," Chandler agreed.

"Okay. Then I have to chalk it up to I was so hurt that I decided to move on," Ross said.

"I don't really know. You were happy with Carol, though," Chandler added.

"I know I was," Ross said wistfully. "You know, she admitted her and Susan are fighting right now."

"Oh?" Chandler felt worried.

"Yea. She said she's confused about some things."

"Oh God. No, Ross. Don't do it," Chandler pleaded.

"I'm giving her the space to figure it out like she asked," Ross said defensively.

"No, no, no! Ross! Carol is not the one for you," Chandler said firmly.

"Oh? And who is? Rachel, I suppose?"

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying Carol hurt you really badly, and who's to say she won't change her mind again? I think you should encourage her to stay with Susan," Chandler finished.

"You're right," Ross sighed, setting the menu down. Almost immediately, the waitress appeared.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked in a chipper voice.

"No, not yet," Ross answered. He held up his menu again to make his point.

"They must have some kind of radar," Chandler said as she left. "To know when the menu is put down."

"Anyway," Ross went on. "About Carol. I will suggest that she make her marriage work if she comes to me with a different idea."

"Thank you," Chandler said, feeling relieved. Monica would kill him if she thought for one second that he encouraged Ross to go back with Carol.

...

"Hey," Joey said, seeing Rachel at the set. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I wanted to get out," she shrugged. She was eyeing up his coworkers.

"What did you think of the scene?" he asked.

"What happened to Jessica's body?" Rachel demanded.

"I'm not saying a word. You'll have to watch it on TV like everyone else," Joey told her.

"You don't know do you?"

"Nope. Couldn't care less," Joey snorted. A co-star approached him then.

"Nice scene, man," he said.

"Thanks!" Joey replied. "You too."

"All right," the guy laughed and started to walk away. Rachel cleared her throat.

"What? You weren't in it," Joey said. She gave him a meaningful look at the his co-star and back at him.

"Ohhh," he said. "I get it. Hey, Kash!"

"Yea?" Kash said, turning around.

"Meet Rachel. Rachel, Kash."

"Lovely to meet you," Rachel purred.

"How come I haven't seen you here before?" Kash asked.

"Well, Joey thinks I would embarrass him like I'm some soap opera nut, which I'm not. But I do happen to know your favorite flavor of ice cream is butter pecan, and you have a dog named Wally. Oop! I'm touching your arm," she said, finding her fingers on Kash's arm. How did they get there?  
"Okay! That's enough," Joey said, grabbing her and tugging.

"Easy, Joey," Rachel scolded.

"What's with the crutches?" Kash asked, curious.

"I was in a car accident," Rachel answered.

"Are you all right?!" Kash asked.

"Yea, Kash, she's fine," Joey answered for her. "Now come on, let's go."

"Bye Kash!" Rachel called as she hobbled away. She really liked Kash. She hoped to come back and see him again. She'd get her date and show Phoebe how moved on she was. No problem.

 **The Next Day**

"I had SUCH a good time with Tim last night!" Phoebe gushed. "He's so sweet! I can't wait to get sous-neath him."

"I have to fire him," Monica blurted out. She winced.

"But...why?!"

"Cos he's terrible! He's slow. He burns things. Last night he set my pastry chef on fire!"

"Maybe he's just nervous. You are intimidating you know. And your pastry chef could stand to be taken down a peg or two."

"Well, now she has no eyebrows, so mission accomplished!"

"But he loves his job! Can't you give him another chance?" Phoebe pleaded. Monica sighed loudly.

"Fine, but if he sets anyone else on fire, he's out of there," she said.

"That's fair! Thank you, Monica! Oh, it looks like when he got the chef, he got you a little bit too," Phoebe said, looking at Monica's hair.

"I paid to have this done," Monica said indignantly.

"Love it," Phoebe replied quickly.

...

"So, Kash asked me if I thought you'd go out with him," Joey said casually. Rachel perked right up.

"Really? What did you say?"

"I said no," Joey answered.

"What?! Why?"

"What? I figured since you were pregnant you wouldn't be seeing people."

"Okay, first of all, Kash Ford is not people. Second of all, you didn't tell him I was pregnant did you?!"

"No, I did not. That's your business. I know you're not telling people. This was when I thought Kash was people."

"Good, good. Don't tell him. Can you give him my number?"  
"I really don't think it's a great idea..."

"Just tell him to call me," Rachel cut him off. Phoebe would never believe this!

"But Rach..."

"I'll come back to that set. I'll go and meet all the actors. I'll meet 'em all!" she threatened.  
"Okay, okay," he caved. "I'll tell him to call."

...

"How's your day?" Chandler asked Monica over the phone.

"Ugh. I have to fire Tim. I don't care what Phoebe says, he has to go! He's beyond incompetent. I just got off the phone with the guy who recommended him to me, and he said, 'Ha ha, gotcha!'"

"Ouch. I'm sorry, sweetie," Chandler sympathized.

"How's it going with the whole Toby thing?" Monica asked. She knew it was going on too.

"They wanted to move him from six up to us at eleven," Chandler told her. "I said to leave him where he was."

"Chandler! Isn't that mean? You denied Bob a promotion!"

"I can't have him up here running around and calling me Toby," Chandler argued. "Do you know how ridiculous that would be?"

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound right now?" she challenged.

"It's too late now," Chandler huffed.

"I forgot to tell you last night, Phoebe said that Carol might still love Ross?!" Monica said, her voice rising anxiously.

"Yea. Ross mentioned it to me yesterday too. I told him to tell Carol to make her marriage work," Chandler said proudly.

"Oh thank God," Monica breathed. "He doesn't need that again. Especially when he's already so confused."

"He asked me about Rachel," Chandler went on. "About when he moved on from her and moved forward with Carol."

"You didn't remind him of what happened, did you?"

"He knows about the prom...he saw the tape again."

"No, the other thing," Monica said.

"The other...oh," Chandler said, remembering. "Oh God. No. I didn't remind him."

"Good. Let him remember Rachel without that. I think that's what sent him flying into Carol's arms," Monica mused. "Shit. I gotta go. Tim just tripped a waitress."

"Good luck," Chandler said. He hung up the phone and stared at it, thinking. How could he have forgotten the worst night of Ross' life? Maybe it was for the best that Ross had a clean slate with Rachel.

...

So far, the date was going pretty well. Phoebe had been astounded to hear that Rachel had gotten one so quickly, and with a soap opera star! Yes, Kash was charming and funny. They had laughed their way through dinner. Now they were in a cab and heading for the boat. Rachel couldn't help but feel that something was missing. She also felt like she was going to throw up a little.

"Are you all right?" Kash asked, noticing.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine," she smiled.

"Do you not want to go on the boat? Do you get motion sick?"

"Actually, I do," Rachel lied. She honestly didn't think she could handle it right now what with the baby inside of her and all.

"Okay, well, let's just go see a movie then," Kash grinned.

"Sounds great," she responded. They redirected the cabbie. Kash took her hand then, and it felt all wrong. So wrong. She looked at him, and she knew immediately what was wrong. He wasn't Ross. Damn it, Phoebe!

"I hear there's this Ukrainian film that's interesting," Kash said. A Ukrainian film. That would be something Ross would take her to see. Ross. Damn it all to hell anyway.

"Wanna hear something funny?" Rachel said suddenly. It was now or never.

"What's that?"

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out.

"Whoa," Kash said after a moment. "That's heavy."

"Yea. You are the second person outside of my doctor to know about it," she laughed.

"Wow. Um, well, that's...gee," he stammered. "I hear those hemorrhoids are a bitch."

"I wouldn't know," she said. Kash had let go of her hand then. "You know, it's not contagious."

"I know," he said.

"Look, I get it if you want to end the date," she said.

"I remembered I have a meeting anyway," he said quickly. "Cab driver! Stop here, please." They pulled over quickly. He turned to face her. "Nice to have met you, Rachel. Best of luck with...that." He gave an awkward wave and was gone. Rachel felt like crying. So much for proving Phoebe wrong. She still loved Ross, and he was broken right now with no instructions on how to fix him. She gave the driver directions back home. There was a tub of ice cream with her name on it.


	11. Chapter 11

"I bet you're glad to be rid of this thing," the doctor said, taking the cast of off Rachel's leg. She already knew what it was going to look like under there. She had seen the episode of the Simpsons where Marge had her cast removed and the hair on her leg was like a wild, untamed bush. She remembered how Joey had laughed and laughed. Thank God he wasn't here with her today.

"There you go," the doctor said, kindly not commenting on the smell or the hair. Rachel wrinkled her nose. She had to get home and shave that off, fast.

"So I can just go about like normal again?" she asked. She bent her leg, testing it.

"Yes. Just nothing strenuous and don't go running any..." the doctor started.

"Marathons," Rachel cut him off. "Yes, I know. That is not the first time I've been told that. Is that in some book all you doctors look at? Do I look like someone who runs marathons for fun? Is it something you find funny? Cos it's not really that funny."

"I...I never realized that I said it that much," the doctor mused. "I guess I need a new example."

"Yes, you do," Rachel agreed. "How about, 'Don't join the swim team?' or something."

"I like it," the doctor smiled, writing it down. Rachel got up off the table and put her track pants back on. It felt so liberating to not have those damn crutches anymore.

"Come back in about two weeks, okay? Now, for the time being, here's what I want you to do. Do not shave your leg for about three days until your skin is a bit tougher."

"What?! You mean I gotta walk around looking like half an ape for three days?" Rachel asked, feeling despair.

"Your skin has been wrapped up for a while. It needs to heal. Do not pick off the dead skin either just yet. I recommend you put some kind of lotion on it to help. I want you to soak your leg twice a day in warm water for about 20 minutes and gently, _gently_ rub it dry. Your new skin is very fragile, and if it doesn't start healing in a few days, come back to see me. Also, your leg is going to feel stiff or swollen for a bit, so start with small movements, okay? Just gentle exercise."

"Okay," Rachel said weakly. The doctor patted her shoulder.

"You're through the worst of it, and luckily, you don't need physical therapy. You'll be all set and back to normal in a few weeks."

"Thank you," Rachel said, putting on her coat. She walked carefully out to hail a cab. Her leg did feel strange and weak, but she knew it was only temporary.

"Rachel?" Ross' voice said. She turned to see him coming out of the same building.

"Ross? What are you doing here?"

"They were doing a check up on me," Ross shrugged. "Everything looks good aside from my amnesia, which they say is getting a bit better."

"That's good," Rachel smiled. Ross grinned back.

"Hey! Your cast is off!" he exclaimed, noticing.

"Yea. I have a bunch of stuff to do to it for a while," she answered.

"Wanna split a cab?" Ross asked when one approached.

"Sure."

They got in together.

"So how's work going?" Rachel asked. Ross had returned a few days earlier for half days.

"It's great actually. I went in there freaking out and thinking I wasn't going to remember anything, but then I just seemed to know what I was doing," Ross said, scratching his head. "It was kind of weird."

"Well you know what they say about riding a bike," Rachel laughed.

"True, true," he agreed, nodding. It was silent for a moment.

"How was Ben the other night?"

"Good! He dressed as a scientist," Ross beamed. He had taken Ben out trick or treating as Carol and Susan were both unable to. It had been great. He missed Monica's party, but he heard she had beat him in arm wrestling, which made him laugh.

"That's adorable," Rachel chuckled, rubbing her stomach absently. She was starting to show, she knew it. Baggy shirts could only cover it up so long. She knew she had to come clean eventually. It was all just such a mess.

"Well, here's my stop," Ross said, getting out. "See you later?"

"Yea, see you," Rachel waved. Her mind was racing. How was Ross going to react when he found out she was having his baby? Then the whole Carol thing was in her face too. She knew Ross was worried about him breaking them up and speculating Carol might have feelings for him, which at the time she thought nothing of since it was just Ross speculating, but when she actually heard through Phoebe that Carol really was having feelings for Ross, that made her alarmed. She had no idea what was going to happen next.

...

Monica was scrutinizing Joey as he munched on her lasagna. He avoided her gaze. He knew that she knew something was up. Rachel had been way too hormonal on Halloween and got upset by a kid who said he hated her. Joey had gone to calm her down and reassure her she wouldn't be a horrible mother, but she had still had been weepy afterwards. This had caught Monica's attention, being the bloodhound she was, and now she was prodding Joey for answers.

"What's up with Rachel?" she started.

"Nothin'," Joey answered. "Just emotional from the whole accident and Ross forgetting her thing."

"There's more to it than that," Monica said. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was pregnant. She's sure acting like a pregnant woman anyway." Joey choked. Monica narrowed her eyes.

"S-she's not," he stammered. "No way."

"Joey," Monica said, her tone low. "Do you know something?"

"La la la la la!" Joey shouted, plugging his ears with his fingers and running to the door.

"What on Earth?" Rachel asked, having the door opened in her face with Joey standing there shouting at the top of his lungs.

"I don't know anything!" Joey yelled as he ran to his apartment and slammed the door. Monica stood there with crossed arms, looking at Rachel.

"What's with him?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, can I ask you something?" Monica started.

"Sure, honey, anything," Rachel answered, moving to sit at the kitchen table. Her leg wasn't quite used to all those stairs. She grabbed for a grape from the bowl on the table.

"Are you pregnant?"

Rachel froze, the grape an inch from her mouth. She didn't answer.

"Rachel?" Monica prompted. She set down the grape and sighed heavily.

"All right," she said. "Yes, Monica, I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God!" Monica gasped, sitting down beside her. "When did this happen? Were you pregnant during the accident? Rachel!"

"Yes, I was," Rachel replied. "But the baby is okay. I'm about two and a half months along now."

"You kept it a secret this whole time?!" Monica asked, incredulous.

"I did," Rachel nodded.

"Who's the father?"

"I'm not really wanting to talk about that right now," Rachel said.

"But..."

"Not right now," Rachel said more firmly. Monica closed her mouth.

"Okay," she agreed. But she was dying to know. How could she find out without Rachel knowing she was looking into it?

...

Chandler was at the coffee house sipping his drink when Carol plopped herself down beside him, making him spill.

"Gnah!" he shouted, startled.

"Hi," Carol said. "Can we talk?"

"About what?"

"Ross."

"Oh no. No, no, no," Chandler said. "No."

"You're his best friend, and I need to know: was he happy without me?" she asked.

"W-what?"

"Was he happy without me in his life?" Carol prodded. "Before the accident."

"Well...um...yea," Chandler answered. "He was." She nodded thoughtfully.

"He never mentioned wanting to get back with me or missing me?"

"Not really."

"So me feeling like there is a chance with him is only because of this accident?" she questioned.

"I...I think so," Chandler agreed. She sat there thinking hard.

"What if he never gets his memory back?" she started.

"Carol, no. You can't do this," Chandler said firmly, putting his hand on her arm. "You love Susan. You do. And Ross, well, he loves someone else he just can't remember her right now."

"Rachel," Carol confirmed.

"Well, yea," Chandler admitted. "So I really think the best thing you can do is just let Ross go."

"You're right," Carol said after a moment. "It's just when he came thinking we were together, I thought, 'Hey, maybe this could work.' Now I see that it won't. Thank you, Chandler, for making this clear to me."

"You'll get through this rough patch with Susan," Chandler promised. "I know you will." Carol smiled.

"Thanks, Chandler. You're a good friend," she said, kissing his cheek. Then she was gone. He sat there feeling shaken. Had he really just diverted a disaster? Monica would be so proud.

...

Ross hung up the phone, feeling sad. Carol had just called to tell him that she was staying with Susan, that she was sorry for creating confusion. He felt sad but also a little relieved. Something niggling in his mind was telling him that this was the right thing. He thought of the video again and the photo of him and Rachel. He was beginning to think there was something there, but something else kept casting doubt on it. He couldn't think of what, though.

...

"She's really staying with Susan?" Monica asked, feeling so relieved.

"Yea," Chandler nodded. "That's right. I helped."

"I love you," she said, kissing him.

"So what do we do about Ross and Rachel?" Phoebe asked. She was there on a break from spending time with Eric, her sister's ex fiance.

"What do you mean?" Joey asked.

"They are meant to be together," Phoebe insisted. "Ross is slowly getting his memories back. Just the other day he said I had a mom in Montauk, so things are starting to come back to him."

"They were spending some time together," Monica mused.

"They haven't in over a week, though," Joey pointed out.

"Then there's the whole baby thing," Monica said absently. The others stared at her. Joey was terrified.

"What did you say?" Chandler asked.

"Oh...oh shit," Monica said, covering her mouth with her hands.

"You stepped in it, Geller," Phoebe said. "Now, spill!"

"Rachel's pregnant," Monica explained. They all gasped, Joey's being the most dramatic. "Oh, Joey! I know you know."

"All right," he nodded, giving up the facade.

"Who's the father?" Phoebe asked. Joey squirmed.

"She won't say," Monica replied, but she still took in Joey's appearance. "Joey?"

"Nope," he shook his head.

"Joey!"

"Her news not mine," Joey insisted.

"It's Ross, isn't it?" Chandler pressed. Joey plugged his ears again.

"La la la la la!"

"What's going on?" Rachel asked, coming in.

"Ross is the father, isn't he?" Monica asked.

"Monica! You told them?!" Rachel said, hurt.

"I'm sorry! It slipped out," Monica apologized.

"Is it really Ross?" Phoebe asked. Rachel sighed loudly and heavily.

"Yes, okay? Please do NOT tell him!"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Chandler said. "His head would explode. That's something I don't want to clean up."

"Thank you," Rachel responded. "I will figure something out."

"What if he asks when he finds out you're pregnant?" Monica prompted.

"I will figure something out," Rachel repeated. She felt exasperated. Now everyone knew except Ross. This was not going well at all.

...

Ross was humming along to himself when it suddenly hit him hard and fast. Memories. He gasped as he shrank to the floor, holding his head. There were so many memories. They flashed through his mind so fast, but one stuck out the most.

 _ **Flashback**  
_

"Ross!" Rachel called. "Hey, Ross!" He turned, surprised to see her there.

"Hey," he said, his heart rate picking up. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit my friend at college?" she asked, laughing.

"Alone?" Ross said, looking for Monica.

"She's busy," Rachel dismissed. "You always said I could come visit." She pouted.

"Y-yea. That's right," Ross agreed.

"Soooo," she said. "Show me your dorm!" She linked her arm through his suddenly, making him blush.

"O-okay," he agreed. They walked to the room he shared with Chandler. Thankfully, Chandler was not there.

"Hey, Ross," Carol said, waving at him. Ross nodded back. She had started talking to him a few weeks earlier, and Ross did think she was cute. She wasn't Rachel, though.

"Who was that?" Rachel asked, curious.

"A classmate," Ross answered. "So, how's school?" _How was school?_ He winced to himself. He was an idiot sometimes.

"Oh, it's good. Chip dumped me," Rachel said airily.

"Oh no, that's too bad," Ross said, not feeling bad at all. Rachel was single!

"He's a big jerk," Rachel scoffed. "Ooohh! A keyboard!" She went over and fingered the keys. "You still play?"

"Of course," Ross bragged. "Chandler and I have gigs all the time." A small lie, but she'd never know. A gig in their bedroom still counted. People banging on their walls to shut them up were still technically fans, just not happy fans.

"This is sooo cool," Rachel sighed, flopping backwards onto his bed. Ross felt tingly suddenly. Rachel Green was on his bed. On. His. Bed.

"Yea, whatever," Ross said, sitting down beside her.

"Do you like me?" Rachel asked all of a sudden. Ross froze.

"Ahuhwha?" he said nonsensically. She propped herself up on an elbow.

"Come on, Ross. I'm not a complete idiot. I know you like me," she smiled.

"Well...a little," he agreed.

"More than a little," she laughed. "Monica told me."

"She did?!" Oh that sister of his!

"Yes," Rachel giggled. "I think it's cool."

"You do?"

"Uh huh."

"Well...well...would you like to go out sometime?"

"That'd be nice," Rachel nodded. Ross beamed at her.

"Okay! How about...tonight?"

"I'd love that," she answered, touching his arm lightly.

 _ **Present**  
_

The memory stopped suddenly. Ross jolted back to the present, feeling confused. He had dated Rachel in college? It didn't make any sense. He needed to talk to someone.

...

"Hey, Chandler?" Ross said, cornering him in the hallway as he was coming down. "Did I date Rachel in college?"

"Um," Chandler paused, unsure of what to say.

"Chandler?"

"You...you...no not really," Chandler shook his head.

"Then why do I have this memory of Rachel asking if I like her and then me asking her on a date?" Ross challenged. "In college."

"Uh...erm..." Chandler stalled. He was stuck.

"I did, didn't I?"

"It was one date," Chandler said quickly.

"What happened?" Ross demanded.

"I...I'm not comfortable telling you this," Chandler said. Ross grabbed his shoulder.

"Come on, man! Tell me!"

"Nuh uh," Chandler shook his head quickly.

"Chandler!"

"It didn't work out," Chandler spit out.

"Why not?"

"It just didn't," Chandler said. "Now let me go. I have nothing else to say!" Ross released him, and Chandler scuttled away as fast as he could. Ross stood in the hallway, thinking hard. His brain had to remember what happened. Where was it?! He stormed back down the stairs and went back to his apartment.

"Think, Geller, think!" he said loudly, pacing back and forth. Then, he remembered.

 ** _Flashback_**

"This was really nice," Rachel said. She was leaning in, and Ross couldn't believe this was finally happening.

"Rachel?" a voice called. Rachel spun.

"Chip!" she shouted.

"Rachel! What are you doing?" Chip demanded, pulling her away from Ross. "I said I was sorry!"

"How did you find me here?"

"Monica told me. Rachel, come on. What are you doing?"

"I'm on a date," she said.

"No," he shook his head. "Not seriously."

"Well, no, but now you know that I can get an older guy," Rachel scoffed, tossing her hair. "A _college_ guy, Chip. I'm not some useless, stupid girl after all!"

"Wait," Ross cut in. "This was just to get back at Chip?" He stared at her while she bit her lip.

"Not entirely," Rachel said. "I really _did_ have a great time, Ross..."

"No," Ross cut her off. "You...you don't get to do that."

"Do what?" she asked.

"Use me and then act like it's okay," he snapped. "Rachel, I...I'm done."

"What?"

"I'm done! Get out of my sight! I never want to see you again!"

"Ross..."

"Get away from me!" Ross bellowed. He turned and ran. He left the park behind him. He left it all behind him. He ran and ran until he hit campus and felt tears burning in his throat. Rachel didn't like him. She just used him. She never would like him back. He was crazy.

"Ross?" Carol asked, seeing him upset. "Are you okay?"

"No," he choked out. He told her the whole story.

"Oh, Ross," she empathized, pulling him in for a hug.

 _ **Present**  
_

Ross finally remembered Rachel. He felt so angry. Now he knew why he had forgotten her to start with. In 1992, he had forced her from his mind so far that he forgot she existed until she resurfaced three years later. He had made sure to never see her again and to never think about her. Instead, he had thrown himself into Carol, replacing all thoughts of Rachel with her. Rachel Green had disappeared from existence in his brain and life for three years, and when she came back into his life, he had forgotten about what had happened. He believed the term for that was disassociation, but he wasn't entirely sure. He couldn't believe he had forgotten it. He fumed. He didn't know how he was going to be around her now.

* * *

 **Fear not, I will explain Rachel's side of things in the next chapter. Please don't jump ahead on me ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Monica was arranging Thanksgiving at her apartment, again. She pondered as to why she was always the one doing it. Phoebe came to help but then decided to watch football with Chandler instead. Monica suspected it was a ruse, but she was too tired to confront it right now. She didn't need to babysit Phoebe's work anyway. There was knocking at the door, and Monica rushed to answer. It would be Will, her friend from high school, and she was excited to see him.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, hugging him.

"Happy Thanksgiving," he grinned.

"Aww thank you," she said. "You look so great! You must have lost like..."

"150 pounds," he finished. "Yea, I'm gonna be in one of those Subway commercials."

"You brought a pie," Monica said. "You're so sweet."

"Yea, it's no fat, no sugar, no dairy...it's no good, just throw it away," he said as she took it.

"Come on and meet some people," Monica said, bringing him over to the living room. "This is my husband, Chandler, and this is my friend, Phoebe."

"Hey," Chandler said, looking at him. "I'd get up and shake your hand, but I'm really into this game. It also wouldn't be good for my ego to stand next to you."

"Hi," Phoebe said, looking and turning away. She mouthed "wow" to herself and then quietly complimented God on a job well done.

"Can I help?" Will asked.

"Oh sure," Monica replied.

"I can't get over how great you look," Will said. "Absolutely stunning!"

"And you! You're just so...so fit!"

"I'm watching the game, but I'm not deaf," Chandler commented.

"Ross is coming," Monica went on, ignoring him. "And Rachel Green too."

"Oh," he said, halting.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, it's just, I hated her. She was so mean to me in high school, but hey, I guess people can grow up, right? You got any cakes or cookies or anything?" he asked, looking around.

"No, and that's not a good idea," Monica warned.

"How is Ross? I heard about the accident," Will said, concerned.

"He's doing a lot better. He's pretty much remembered most things now except Rachel."

"He forgot Rachel?" Will asked. He burst out laughing then.

"Why is that so funny?"

"It's just ironic is all," Will answered, wiping his eyes. "Since we were in a club together."

"A club?"

"Hey," Ross said, coming in. "Hey, Will!"

"Hey, buddy," Will said, going over to hug him. "Good to know you didn't forget about me!"

"I actually have remembered everything," Ross said, looking around at everyone. "It happened last night."

"What?" Monica asked. Even Phoebe and Chandler turned around to watch.

"Yea. It was weird. It all just came rushing back," Ross told them.

"So...so you remember Rachel now then?" Chandler asked.

"Uh huh," he said vaguely. Monica felt worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong," he lied. He moved past Will to use the washroom.

"I think he's back in the club," Will nodded approvingly.

"What club?" Monica asked again.

"The I hate Rachel Green club," he grinned.

...

"Joey, come on," Rachel whined. "Are you seriously going to eat all that? You have to eat an entire turkey! You promised Monica."

"I will eat it," he said, crunching on his chips. "I'm a Tribbiani. We're not great thinkers or world leaders, we don't read a lot or run very fast, but damn it we can eat!" Rachel had to stifle her laughter at the seriousness of his face.

"Okay," she after a moment. "But I don't want to be late."

"Just give me a second," Joey said, reaching down into the depths of the bag. Rachel went into the bathroom for the fifth time to fix her hair. She wanted to look good tonight. She had a good feeling about Ross, and she was even thinking of hinting at going out. She had this feeling that he was on the verge of remembering her, which she felt semi relieved about and also a little worried. What if all their baggage got in the way? She guessed she'd have to find out.

"Joey? Are you eating Oreos?" she asked, incredulous.

"No," he said, his mouth full.

...

"The I hate Rachel Green club?" Monica asked in horror. Before Will could answer, the door opened.

"Hi, you guys," Rachel said, entering with Joey. "Sorry we're late. Joey insisted on finishing his bag of chips and then starting on a pack of Oreos." She gave him a look.

"Prepping my stomach," Joey said, smiling and rubbing his belly. He had a whole turkey to eat.

"This is Will," Monica said nervously. Joey shook Will's hand.

"Rachel," Will said, seeing her.

"Hi," she said, smiling. "We went to high school together? I'm sure I would have remembered you." She flushed a little. She definitely would have remembered someone this attractive. He wasn't Ross, but still. Will scowled at her.

"Hey, Mon? Is it okay if we keep the turkey away from me at the table," Rachel said. "Cos of...you know."

"Typical," Will coughed.

"Excuse me?"

"I said 'typical,'" he told her. "Typical of you to do whatever you want in Rachel land."

"Do you have a problem with me?" Rachel asked.

"Who is this guy?" Joey asked Chandler. He was getting ready to defend Rachel.

"Some friend of Monica's," Chandler replied quietly. Ross had returned by this point, and he was watching.

"Apparently you were a little mean to him in high school," Monica told Rachel.

"A little mean? You made my life miserable!" Will shouted.

"I...I had no idea...I'm..." she tried.

"She's good at that," Ross chimed in. Everyone froze, and Rachel gaped at him.

"Excuse me?" she asked. She took in the rage on his face, and she felt a little scared.

"I said, you're good at that," Ross repeated. "Making people's lives miserable. Just like you did to me at college."

"Yes! Ross is still in the club!" Will hooted.

"I never left the club," Ross stated coldly. Then he remembered. "Well, for a little while I did, but that's done now."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked.

"He remembered, he remembered," Chandler chanted nervously. "Oh God, he remembered!"

"Remembered what?" Phoebe asked.

"That thing with Chip?" Rachel asked, incredulous. "Ross, you..."

"You hurt me more than you could ever imagine," Ross cut her off.

"I know," she started.

"You used me, and I never wanted to see you again," Ross went on.

"Ross..."

"I told you I had liked you!" Ross was shouting now. "You took that to your advantage just to you could get back into Chip's pants!" There was a hushed silence in the room now. Will was the only one grinning.

"Dude," Joey said, gesturing. Rachel was getting tearful now.

"Ross..." she tried again.

"No, Rachel. I remember you. I remember it all. You can't undo it," Ross said. She stared at him. Then she got angry.

"You're not remembering everything!" Rachel snapped. "I know you hit your head and all, but you've still forgotten one thing." She marched over to Joey's apartment.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Joey asked. Ross ignored him.

"Nice one," Will said, trying to get a high five. Ross ignored that too. Rachel came storming back.

"Here!" she yelled, shoving a letter into his hand. "Read it." Then she spun on her heel and walked back out again. Will whistled.

"She's mad at you, bro," he laughed. "Nice going!"

"Shut up," Ross said, going into the other room to read the letter.

...

"He's really angry," Monica said anxiously. She was wringing her hands. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, I don't really know much about what happened," Chandler admitted. "I only know what she did. He stopped talking about her after that and was with Carol."

"I don't very much like Red Ross," Phoebe commented.

"Oh yea," Will laughed. "Red Ross!"

"Shut it, you," Monica growled. "You're making things worse."

"Am I? I'm just standing here," Will pointed out.

"Just keep your mouth shut," Monica told him. They all waited for Ross to come back out of the guest room. They had no idea what was going to happen next.

...

 _Dear Rachel,_

 _I don't think you realized how much you hurt me by pretending to like me and then using me to get back with Chip. It hurt me for a long time, but I've finally let it go. I forgive you because maybe you didn't realize what you were doing or maybe you just didn't care, but regardless, I have to let it go in order to move on. And I have moved on. I'm in love with Carol. I didn't think it was possible to love someone else, but I do. I hope you find happiness someday like I'm experiencing right now. We can always be friends._

 _Take care,  
Ross_

He lowered the letter in his hands. So he had forgiven her. He hadn't shoved her out of his mind and forgotten about her. He rubbed his head hard. This whole thing was confusing. The rage he felt, however, was slipping away. Now he just felt drained. He went out of the room, ignoring all the faces staring at him, and went across the hall and knocked on her door.

"What?" she asked, opening it. Her face was very red from crying.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's all right," she sighed. "I know this whole ordeal has taken a toll on you and you're remembering things again. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"When did I give you this?" he asked, holding up the letter.

"About six months after that night," she replied. "You left it in our mailbox. I was so embarrassed after reading it that I just decided it was easier to drop out of your lives than to pretend things were okay. I mean, Monica and I were starting to drift apart already, but this made it easier. When I came to Central Perk that day and saw you again, I wondered if it would come up, but it never did. When you asked me if I'd go on a date with you sometime, I was really surprised. I figured you'd still be upset with me over what I had done."

The memory came back to him as he stood there. He had been so angry for the first few months and then one day it suddenly didn't matter anymore. He had Carol. They were happy, so happy. He had written Rachel that letter to take to her, but he had been afraid to see her, afraid of what he would say to her, and afraid that he'd just get his feelings back for her only to get hurt again. He definitely didn't want to hurt Carol. He had chickened out and stuffed it in her mailbox.

"I had forgiven you," Ross said. "And old feelings are hard to get rid of, Rach."

"Then you're a bigger person than anyone I know," Rachel said, smiling a little. "Anyone else would have harbored the feelings of anger."

"I chalked it up to you just being a dumb teenager," he smirked. She smacked him.

"Ross!"

"What? You grew up," he smiled. "We all grew up."

"We did," she agreed. "And I'm so sorry that I was such a horrible person back then."

"It's all right," he said. "You were young."

"Still old enough to know better," she pointed out.

"Well, let's just let it go, shall we? There's no use in hashing out the past."

"Okay," she said. They stood there for a moment.

"I remember everything," he said softly. She looked up at him.

"You do?"

"Yea."

"I...I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything. I know where things lie between us," he said. "I remember we had another night together a few months ago too. The only thing that's bothering me is why I forgot you to begin with out of everybody."

"Because, Ross, in that time frame I wasn't in your life," Rachel said. "You hadn't seen me in so long, and you were so happy with Carol that I probably wasn't in your mind very much if at all. I don't know how the brain works or anything like that, so it's just a guess, but I don't think it was because of anger. You wouldn't have written me that letter if you were angry."

"I guess you're right," Ross sighed.

"Ross," she started. "I have something to tell you." It was time. He knew they had slept together now, and she was tired of keeping this secret from him. She wanted him to know.

"What's that?"

"I'm pregnant."

There was a stunned silence.

"You're what?" he asked.

"I'm carrying our child, Ross," Rachel said.

"Oh my God!" he exclaimed. "You've been pregnant this whole time?!"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Rach, that must have been so hard," he said, taking her hands in his.

"It was, and the fact that you might never remember me scared me a lot," she added.

"Well, I do remember you," he said, touching her face. "So what do you wanna do?"

"This whole thing made me realize that I still love you," she admitted.

"Believe it or not, I still love you too," Ross told her. "I think I was going to fall in love with you again even with my memory loss because the picture of the two of us made me feel happy, and I was enjoying getting to know you all over again. If this accident had never happened, I think things would have been different. This little detour just shook everything up." She hugged him tightly.

"Are we doing this?" she asked, looking up at him. His eyes sparkled.

"Yea, we're doing this," he answered. She got up on her tiptoes and kissed him gently.

"All right!" Joey exclaimed, making them jump apart. "I knew you'd get back together! Chandler, you owe me ten bucks."

"I am appalled that you'd think I would bet on my two friends," Chandler said loudly to Joey. He slid him the ten behind his back.

"This is so exciting!" Phoebe squealed.

"You're gonna be a family," Monica added, tearing up. "I'm gonna be an auntie again."

"I'm the only one in the hate club again," Will sighed. "Damn, but good for you, Ross, seriously. I know you really loved her."

"Still do," Ross told him. He squeezed Rachel's hand. The others were still chattering to each other as they went back inside Monica's apartment.

"You, me, and the baby," Rachel said as they headed inside too.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Ross replied. She rested her head on his shoulder. Everything was finally back to normal. They were going to be a family. Life was good.

"Pst, Ross!" Joey said, coming up to him. Rachel moved to help Monica set the table.

"Yea?"

"I, uh, have something of yours," he said.

"What?"

"A tape."

It took Ross five seconds to remember what he was talking about.

"Joey! You didn't watch it, did you?" Ross demanded in a whisper.

"No," Joey shook his head hard. "I just figured you'd want it back."

"Thanks. I guess I should tell Rachel about it."

"Dude! That'll get you into so much trouble. Just lock it away," Joey suggested.

"No. We're starting a fresh new relationship here," Ross said. "She's going to know about it." He'd wait until tomorrow. Who knew what her reaction would be? After all, she did hit on him first.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Yea, I could have drawn out Ross being angry at Rachel longer, but that's been done lol. I'm satisfied with this ending. Y'all know the rest anyway, just imagine Ross and Rachel as together when she gives birth. Knowing me, though, there's a chance for an epilogue. I'm thinking about it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
